The Adventure of Phantomhive Youngmaster
by Raikoutsun
Summary: Petualangan Sherlock Holmes dan Dr. John Watson yang tak pernah dipublikasikan. Earl Phantomhive muda hilang dalam kecelakaan, ketiga pelayan setianya datang meminta agar kasus ini dipecahkan. Namun ada satu hal tak terduga, sang musuh bukanlah manusia...
1. Chapter 1

The Adventure of Phantomhive Youngmaster

Chapter 1

Dari seluruh kasus-kasus menarik yang ditangani oleh Sherlock Holmes, sahabatku yang berotak jenius itu, ada satu kasus yang bagi kami berdua paling mustahil dan sulit diperhitungkan oleh akal sehat manusia. Meskipun kasus-kasus lainnya juga seringkali terlihat mustahil, namun kasus yang terjadi pada akhir tahun 1889 inilah yang paling mengguncangkan jiwa karena berakhir dengan sesuatu yang amat tidak terduga. Sherlock Holmes sendiri melarangku mempublikasikan kisah ini sampai kapanpun juga, namun tidak ada salahnya aku tetap menuliskan jalannya kasus ini. Hanya sekedar untuk mengingatkan bahwa di dunia ini ada pula hal-hal lain yang melebihi kekuatan manusia.

"Berhentilah menembaki dinding itu, Sherlock. Nyaris sudah tidak ada lagi jengkal dinding yang tersisa setelah habis kau tembaki. Bahkan sekarang bekasnya sudah tidak bisa membentuk pola apa-apa lagi," gumamku suatu hari setelah terkaget-kaget mendengar bunyi tembakan senjata api yang sudah sangat familiar itu, keeempat belas kalinya dalam hari ini. Aku menghampiri sahabatku yang seorang detektif termasyhur itu seraya mengulurkan secangkir teh di atas cawan. Ia mengambilnya dengan setengah hati, namun tidak langsung diminumnya teh itu.

"Bosan. Bosan sekali rasanya Inggris sekarang ini tanpa Profesor Moriarty dan kejahatan-kejahatannya yang brilian. Kalau bisa ingin sekali rasanya aku membangkitkannya dari kematian di air terjun Reichenbach," jawabnya panjang lebar. Memang sifat sahabatku satu ini akan menjadi ekstrim dan menyebalkan bila tidak ada kasus yang harus ditanganinya. Bayangkan, betapa ia hanya berbaring seharian di sofa tanpa bergerak, tanpa makan, beberapa kali menembaki dinding flat dengan revolvernya, dan betapa kerasnya aku harus berusaha agar ia tidak kembali menyuntikkan kokain ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Well, yah. Lestrade akan ganti memburumu kalau kau memang bisa melakukan hal itu," sahutku tenang seraya ikut duduk di sofa favoritku, tepat di samping sofanya, dan mulai menyesap tehku sendiri. Ia menatapku dan tersenyum.

"Jauh lebih baik daripada menganggur begini, taruhan 100 poundsterling jika aku yang menjadi buronan, Scotland Yard tak akan pernah menemukanku."

"Mmhm, aku tak ikut taruhan Sherlock. Aku yakin kau yang menang soal itu."

"Ah, bahkan kau mulai tertular Lestrade, mulai membosankan."

Aku tertawa kecil.

Sebelum aku berhenti tertawa tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan Mrs. Hudson muncul dari balik pembatas ruangan dengan wajah bingung.

"Sherlock, oh Sherlock, ada tiga orang yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Mereka terlihat khawatir sekali," ujar wanita pemilik flat itu. Wajahnya juga ikut terlihat cemas. Sherlock spontan beralih ke posisi duduk yang tegak dan merapikan jubah satinnya.

"Apa mereka bertiga tidak punya kartu nama untuk diantarkan?" tanya Sherlock. menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu mereka pasti para pembantu dari keluarga Phantomhive, bukankah begitu, Mrs. Hudson?" sahabatku itu bertanya lagi, kali ini sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di bibirnya. Wanita tua bergaun ungu itu sedikit terkejut atas pertanyaan sahabatku, namun pastilah ia sudah bisa menduga-duga darimana Sherlock bisa menyimpulkan hal tersebut. Ia hanya mengangguk saja, ekspresinya pastilah bertanya-tanya apakah ia harus mempersilakan tamu-tamu itu masuk ataukah meminta mereka pulang.

"Persilakan mereka masuk, tolong, Mrs. Hudson."

Tak sampai sedetik kemudian Mrs. Hudson langsung menghilang ke balik pintu dan terdengar langkah-langkah kakinya yang ringan dan cepat menuruni tangga.

"Well?" tanyaku, sudah pasti menuntut penjelasan.

"Sudah kubilang tadi, Watson, London, bukan, Inggris sepi dan damai akhir-akhir ini, dan satu-satunya kasus janggal yang muncul di pembicaraan para Scotland Yard adalah tentang kecelakaan kereta yang dinaiki tuan muda kelurga Phantomhive yang sangatlah aneh," jelas Sherlock panjang lebar. Ekspresi bosan kekanakannya mendadak hilang dan langsung digantikan oleh seorang pria dewasa nan berdedikasi dalam pekerjaannya. Perubahan yang sangat cepat, bahkan aku gagal melihat prosesnya.

"Tapi berita itu tidak ada di media masa," protesku, seraya langsung meraih St. James Gazette terbitan hari ini yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja kopi dan membolak-baliknya dengan cepat.

"Memang tidak ada."

Aku menurunkan koran itu dari depan mukaku seketika.

"Apa?"

"Kau dengar aku Watson. Keluarga Phantomhive adalah keluarga yang amat terpandang, keluarga itu mengelola sebuah industri mainan yang pasarnya merajai seluruh Inggris, bahkan Austria, Jerman, Prancis, serta mereka masih memiliki gelar kebangsawanan, tidaklah heran Scotland Yard menyembunyikan kasus ini dari media, meskipun di masyarakat gosip sudah banyak beredar luas, aku belum tahu detilnya– nah ini dia para klien kita datang," sambut Sherlock. Tangannya terentang ke arah pintu.

Saat itu juga masuklah seorang pria tinggi kekar yang mengenakan setelan jas khas masyarakat menengah yang semi-formal dan topi pet, matanya yang biru menyembunyikan kekhawatiran. Samar-samar aku mencium bau mesiu dari tubuhnya ketika ia berjalan, tetapi aku tidak begitu yakin. Lalu masuklah laki-laki kedua, masih sangat muda, kira-kira 15 tahun, pakaiannya sederhana tapi bersih. Dan yang ketiga adalah seorang wanita berkacamata bundar yang kecantikannya langka terlihat di London, apalagi warna rambutnya yang merah muda terang. Mereka bertiga tetap berdiri di depan sofa kami.

Pria yang bertubuh lebih besar membuka mulut dan memulai pembicaraan, "Mr. Holmes... ah, itu sudah pasti anda. Begini, kami memang hanya pembantu, tetapi kami ingin meminta tolong..."

"Tentang tuan muda Phantomhive kan?"

Mereka bertiga –seperti layaknya setiap orang yang baru saja bertemu sekian detik dengan Sherlock– langsung menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut.

"Dari mana tuan tahu?" tanya pemuda yang lebih kecil, matanya berkilau penasaran. Aku hampir saja tertawa, mereka harus membiasakan diri dengan tebakan-tebakan mengejutkan dari sahabatku ini kalau mereka berniat meminta pertolongan padanya, karena aku yakin Sherlock akan banyak sekali menemukan hal-hal yang tidak pernah diduga sebelumnya. Sherlock sendiri kelihatan cukup terkesan oleh keingintahuan pemuda itu. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Kalian bertiga adalah golongan masyarakat menengah, dilihat dari cara kalian berpakaian. Kau adalah seorang koki, dilihat dari aroma pie yang menempel, dan juga koki yang juga mantan prajurit, persis seperti Dr. John Watson disini," ujar Sherlock, menunjuk pria yang bertubuh paling tinggi, lalu melirik padaku. Aku membalas lirikannya.

"Itu benar sekali tuan, nama saya Bard Roy."

"Sedangkan kau adalah sang tukang kebun, bekas sarung tangan wol yang tidak terbakar itu jelas terlihat, dan ada tanah yang hanya bisa ditemukan di selatan London beserta pestisida di bawah kukumu. Dan wanita ini, tentu saja yang tersisa dari pasukan pengurus sebuah mansion, adalah sang maid. Kalian masih membawa mantel kalian dan tidak langsung mencari tempat duduk, karena itu bukanlah kebiasaan kalian, dan kasus yang aku dengar baru-baru ini hanyalah kasus tentang tuan muda kalian. "

Wanita berambut merah muda itu mengangguk-angguk.

"Ah... berita yang kami dengar memang tidak salah," komentar wanita itu.

"Baiklah. Ceritakan detailnya padaku, dan aku akan membantu kalian semampuku," sambut Sherlock.

"Terima kasih, Mr. Holmes, sebelum itu kami ingin memberitahukan bahwa mungkin kami tidak bisa membayar anda dengan cukup layak, tetapi kami tidak bisa membiarkan Tuan Muda Ciel menghilang begitu saja dan tutup mata atas isu-isu tidak enak yang beredar di masyarakat," tutur Mr. Bard.

"Tidak masalah, tidak masalah. Gaji kecil hanyalah suatu bayaran murah jika dibandingkan dengan hari-hari tanpa kasus. Carilah tempat duduk yang enak dan mulailah bercerita. John, bisakah kau menolongku membuatkan teh untuk mereka bertiga? Baiklah, terima kasih, kau bisa bergabung denganku kalau kau sudah selesai."

Terburu-buru sekali aku membuatkan teh untuk mereka sebab aku sendiri penasaran ingin mendengar kasus apa yang sudah terjadi pada tuan muda mereka. Untunglah saat aku membawakan baki berisi tiga cangkir teh itu mereka baru saja akan memulai ceritanya.

"Anda sudah tahu garis besar kondisi mansion Phantomhive bukan, Mr. Holmes? Tentu saja. Tuan Muda Earl Ciel Phantomhive sekarang hanya tinggal sendiri di mansion, bersama kami bertiga, seorang pengawas rumah tangga tua, dan seorang butler bernama Sebastian Michaelis. Sejak kedua orangtua Tuan Muda Ciel meninggal dalam kebakaran, kamilah yang selalu bersama tuan muda Ciel, meskipun sudah terlebih dulu bekerja di mansion, dan ia jugalah yang merekrut kami bertiga sebagai pembantu–"

"Sejak kapan Mr. Sebastian Michaelis ini menjadi butler Earl Phantomhive, Ms. Maylene?" interupsi Sherlock mendadak terdengar. Meskipun begitu, gadis maid yang dari tadi bercerita tidak terlihat terganggu.

"Saya rasa sejak tuan muda berumur sekitar sembilan tahun, tetapi kami bertiga juga tidak begitu tahu karena tidak ada yang pernah bercerita kepada kami, dan tidak pada tempatnya pula kami bertanya. Apa hal ini penting?"

Sahabatku hanya diam saja, mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di bawah dagu seperti yang ia biasa lakukan jika sedang berpikir.

"Tidak. Silakan lanjutkan cerita anda, Ms. Maylene."

"Mm. Baiklah, Mr. Holmes. Sehari sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, tanggal 26 Agustus lalu, tuan muda Ciel baru saja pulang dari perjalanan yang jauh, kami tidak tahu kemana perginya tuan muda, tapi ia pulang malam hari, dengan wajah yang lebih pucat daripada biasanya, bersama Mr. Sebastian yang juga terlihat aneh, tidak melayani tuan muda Ciel dengan tersenyum seperti biasa. Tapi sebelum kami dapat mengamati lebih jauh, mereka berdua sudah masuk ke kamar tidur tuan muda Ciel, dan tepat pukul sebelas malam, Mr. Sebastian keluar dari kamar tuan muda dan melakukan tugas malam rutinnya. Kami pun tidak berprasangka apapun. Mungkin tuan muda Ciel hanya letih melaksanakan tugasnya seharian.

Esok paginya, semua berjalan seperti biasa, saya mencuci, Finny mengurus pekarangan, dan Bard –ehem, mencoba memasak sarapan. Mr. Sebastian pun pergi membangunkan tuan muda pada pukul 8.30 seperti biasa. Tetapi beberapa saat seperti itu Lady Elizabeth, tunangan tuan muda Ciel datang. Saya sendirilah yang mengetuk pintu kamar tuan muda Ciel dan memberitahukan kedatangan Lady Elizabeth. Saya rasa kesuraman dan wajah pucat tuan muda belum menghilang pagi itu, dan ia berkata pada Mr. Sebastian yang masih ada dalam kamarnya, membawakan teh pagi, agar jadwal hari itu ia sendiri yang menentukan. Setelah itu tuan muda Ciel turun ke bawah menemui Lady Elizabeth dan saya meneruskan tugas pagi rutin saya."

Nona Maylene menghentikan ceritanya, lalu menyikut Mr. Bard yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk menatap sepatunya. Pria tinggi itu tergagap sejenak, namun dengan sigap meneruskan penuturan Ms. Maylene.

"Benar semua yang dikatakan Maylene itu, Mr. Holmes. Setelah Lady Elizabeth datang Mr. Sebastian sempat menemui kami berdua, saya dan Finnian, dan memerintahkan kami agar tetap melakukan tugas kami di belakang dan jangan sampai menimbulkan ketidaknyamanan pada Lady Elizabeth karena ia akan pergi sebentar mengurus sesuatu. Setelah itu ia langsung menghilang entah kemana. Sementara itu sepertinya tuan muda Ciel dan Lady Elizabeth masih asyik berdansa dan mengobrol. Setelah makan siang, Lady Elizabeth pulang, dan tuan muda Ciel mengurung diri di ruang belajar. Setelah agak sore, entahlah, sekitar pukul tiga kalau tidak salah, tuan muda Ciel memanggil saya serta Finnian dan menyuruh kami menyiapkan kereta kuda karena ia akan bepergian jauh sekali. Anehnya kali ini ia tidak memberitahu kemana ia akan pergi, padahal ketika tuan muda akan pergi ke Perancis sekalipun ia selalu memberitahu kami. Setelah kereta kuda siap kami memberitahu tuan muda dan ia langsung masuk ke dalamnya, tanpa membawa barang apapun–"

"Apapun?"

"Apapun. Hanya ia sendiri. Beberapa saat kemudian Sebastian kembali dari urusannya, entah apapun itu, dan mereka siap berangkat. Anehnya... ya, anehnya, sebelum berangkat itu tuan muda Ciel seakan memberikan mansion itu pada kami. Ia berkata bahwa kami boleh melakukan apapun pada mansion itu, bahkan kami boleh menjualnya atau membakarnya. Bukankah itu keterlaluan? Kami telah menjaga dan memelihara mansion Phantomhive sejak lama, dan sekarang kami disuruh membakarnya oleh tuan muda kami sendiri? Ia juga berkata bahwa hal itu tidaklah penting, lalu mereka berdua berangkat – sebagai kusir kereta dan tuan muda Ciel di dalamnya. Kami bertiga sangat khawatir, meskipun si pengurus rumah tangga terlihat tenang. Pada pukul 4.30 kami bertiga berlari naik ke atas bukit dekat mansion Phantomhive dan melihat kereta kuda tuan muda berjalan menjauhi mansion, melewati jalan yang biasa dilewati jika hendak menuju London. Tapi yah, begitulah. Pada tengah malam dua orang petugas Scotland Yard datang dan mengabari kami bahwa kereta kuda tuan muda menabrak pagar sebuah jembatan di selatan jauh London, tepatnya di jembatan sebelum desa Brighton, namun baik mayat tuan muda dan tidak diketemukan, itu juga kalau mereka sudah mati. Jika mereka selamat pun tidak ada yang pernah melihat mereka setelah itu. Scotland Yard pun menolak memberitahukan keterangan yang lebih jauh daripada itu. Dan sekarang kami bertiga ada di sini, meminta pertolongan anda untuk mencari tahu apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi jika mereka masih hidup, atau jika mereka memang benar telah mati, dimanakah jasad mereka berada."

"Kami bertiga sudah menganggap tuan muda sebagai saudara kami sendiri, ialah yang menyelamatkan kami dari kehidupan kejam sebelumnya, dan ia tidak pernah memperlakukan kami dengan sewenang-wenang. Tolonglah, Mr. Holmes, temukan tuan muda..." Finnian, pemuda tukang kebun itu akhirnya angkat bicara, matanya berkaca-kaca penuh kekhawatiran dan permohonan yang amat sangat.

Aku telah mendengarkan kisah mereka dengan seksama dan merasakan keganjilan besar pada akhir cerita. Tidak mungkin mayat seseorang hilang begitu saja. Aku menoleh pada Sherlock. Ia juga terlihat sibuk sendiri dengan isi kepalanya.

"Menarik. Sangat menarik. Tidak, sementara ini aku belum ada lagi pertanyaan untuk kuberikan, tetapi sudah barang tentu aku akan menerima kasus ini tuan-tuan dan nona," ujar Sherlock. Bibirnya tertarik ke atas, ekspresinya berubah lagi, mirip seorang anak laki-laki yang menemukan mainan baru.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Mr. Holmes, dan tuan–"

"Watson, John Watson," sahutku cepat.

"Mr. Watson. Kami mohon diri. Akan kami kabari lagi kalau ada perkembangan apapun. Dan anda akan kami terima dengan baik jika kelak anda berniat untuk menyelidiki mansion Phantomhive. Terima kasih atas kesediaan tuan."

Mereka bertiga menunduk dalam-dalam dan meninggalkan ruang tamu kami. Baru setelah suara langkah mereka tidak terdengar lagi aku sadar bahwa teh yang kusajikan untuk mereka sama sekali tak tersentuh. Sherlock mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengambil salah satu cangkir teh itu dan menyesapnya meskipun aku yakin teh itu sudah dingin sekarang.

"Mereka benar-benar khawatir John."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Yah, sepertinya aku bisa melihatnya. Kau ingin pergi ke mansion Phantomhive dulu? Atau ke Scotland Yard? Atau jembatan tempat kecelakaan itu terjadi?" tanyaku. Dari kebiasannya aku menyimpulkan tempat-tempat itulah yang selalu didatangi pertama kali oleh sahabatku, maka dari itu aku lumayan dibuatnya bingung ketika ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak setuju.

"Bukan ketiganya, John yang baik. Pertama-tama aku harus mengirimkan suatu telegram kilat dulu sebelum memulai penyelidikan lainnya. Nah, tolong panggilkan kurir, sementara itu aku akan menulis telegram tersebut," pintanya seraya beranjak ke ruang belajar untuk menulis telegram. Aku pun bangkit dari sofaku yang biasa dan bergegas keluar flat untuk memanggilkan petugas yang ia maksud, namun aku terperanjat ketika sesosok pria tua menghalangi pintu masuk flat kami, tangannya sudah dalam posisi hendak mengetuk pintu ketika aku membukanya.

"Oh. Maaf, saya tidak melihat tuan," ujarku, mengingat nyaris saja daun pintu yang kubuka mengenai wajahnya. Namun ia hanya tersenyum ramah dan bertanya padaku.

"Apakah Mr. Sherlock Holmes ada di dalam?"

"Tentu saja. Ia sedang menulis surat. Tapi mungkin ia mau menerima anda. Saya bisa membawakan kartu nama anda padanya," tawarku. Kuamati dia, pria tua itu berumur kira-kira 60 tahun, berambut abu-abu yang disisir rapi ke belakang, kacamata monokel, dan setelan jas hitam bergaya klasik.

"Katakan saja padanya, saya Tanaka, pengurus rumah tangga mansion Phantomhive," jawabnya pendek. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya aku terkejut pada hari ini, sehingga tanpa pikir panjang aku mempersilakannya masuk dan memanggil Sherlock.

"Anda..." gumam Sherlock begitu ia masuk ke dalam ruang tamu dan melihat pria tua itu.

"Saya Tanaka, pengurus rumah tangga Phantomhive. Dan kunjungan saya tidak akan lama karena saya hanya meminta satu hal kepada anda, Mr. Holmes , sir. Tolong jangan teruskan permintaan ketiga pelayan Phantomhive yang lain untuk menyelidiki perihal kecelakaan dan hilangnya Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Hanya itu saja," tukasnya tegas dan tanpa ragu-ragu. Sama seperti ketiga pelayan yang tadi berkunjung, ia juga hanya berdiri begitu saja di depan kami berdua. Yang menarik kulihat adalah bahwa Sherlock sama terkejutnya sepertiku.

"Mengapa anda meminta hal seperti itu? Tidakkah anda juga ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kecelakaan misterius itu sama seperti ketiga pelayan tadi?" tanya detektif konsultan satu-satunya di dunia itu. Namun Mr. Tanaka menggeleng.

"Saya tidak tahu, Mr. Holmes, namun sebaiknya saya tidak tahu, dan begitu pula anda. Karena masalah ini akan membawa anda ke suatu area yang sama sekali tidak anda mengerti, apalagi kuasai," terang pengurus rumah tangga tua itu. Meskipun sudah tua namun matanya memancarkan keyakinan dan kepercayaan.

"Anda mengancam saya?" sergah Sherlock.

"Sama sekali tidak. Saya justru memperingatkan anda agar tidak menghadapi bahaya yang tidak perlu. Permisi, saya harus kembali ke mansion," ia membungkuk sopan, dan pergi berlalu begitu saja.

"Tidak mungkin. Kasus ini menjadi semakin aneh saja. Tolong kirimkan telegram ini, John, dan sementara itu aku akan memikirkan tindakan selanjutnya di sini. Kukira kau akan lebih tahan menghadapi udara musim gugur ini daripadaku, John," ujarnya.

"Baiklah. Kau mau kubelikan bagel panas selagi aku keluar?" tanyaku sebelum mengambil telegram yang ia tulis tadi dari meja di sebelah sofanya. Ia tidak menjawab. Begitu aku menoleh, ternyata ia sudah tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Aku menghela napas dan berangkat mengeposkan telegram itu.

Malam harinya Sherlock Holmes belum melakukan penyelidikan apa-apa. Ia masih berpikir saja di sofa usangnya yang nyaman di depan perapian flat kami. Mungkin masih memikirkan beberapa kasus sederhana yang ia terima sebelum ketiga pembantu Mansion Phantomhive datang menemui kami. Lalu esok harinya aku sama sekali tidak mengunjungi Baker Street dikarenakan kesibukanku sebagai dokter praktik yang menyita waktu, meskipun begitu, sore harinya datang sepucuk telegram yang dialamatkan untukku dari Sherlock yang isinya memintaku agar datang saat itu juga ke 221B. Aku menebak hal ini ada kaitannya dengan kasus Phantomhive itu sehingga aku bergegas berpamitan dengan istriku dan berangkat ke Baker Street.

Ketika aku sampai di sana, sahabatku Sherlock Holmes sudah berdiri di depan tangga, mengenakan jubah tebal dan topi penahan angin musim gugur. Meskipun terlihat agak pucat, namun wajahnya memancarkan semangat yang tidak dibuat-buat.

"Wah wah, Watson. Rupanya kau terburu-buru berangkat ke sini sehingga tidak sempat memilih kereta kuda dan malah menggunakan jasa tukang kereta yang masih muda dan belum berpengalaman sehingga terlambat tujuh menit, oh, dan hampir saja jatuh ke lubang jalan yang cukup besar di New Cavendish Street," sapanya panjang lebar.

Aku mengernyitkan mataku, mencoba menebak-nebak darimana Holmes bisa menyimpulkan itu semua. Bahkan setelah sekian tahun menjadi rekannya pun aku masih agak belum terbiasa mengikuti jalan pikirannya yang secepat kereta api itu.

"Bagaimana- oh sudahlah. Apa kita akan mulai menyelidiki kasus Phantomhive itu?" aku bertanya penasaran seraya berusaha memegangi topi yang memang tidak cocok dipakai dalam cuaca berangin seperti itu. Ia mengangguk.

"Kita akan mengunjungi Phantomhive Manor."

"Sekarang?"

"Ditambah waktu perjalanan maka kita akan sampai di sana pada malam hari. Lalu kita akan menginap di penginapan di dekat sana. Sebab menurutku, kita akan membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk berkeliaran di sekitar Manor demi memecahkan misteri yang tidak sesederhana kelihatannya ini. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang, Watson. Lebih cepat kita meninggalkan tempat berangin ini, lebih baik," ujarnya cepat. Kemudian ia memanggil salah satu kereta kuda yang akan membawa kami ke stasiun.

Sesampainya di stasiun Surrey Hills ternyata kami sudah dijemput oleh Mr. Bard Roy yang mengendarai kereta kuda. Bisa kulihat aura militer yang tak asing bagiku, karena aku sendiri mantan prajurit perang yang pernah bertugas di Afghanistan. Meskipun begitu wajahnya yang ramah menyambut kami dan mempersilakan kami untuk masuk ke dalam kereta.

"Selamat malam, Mr. Holmes, kami baru saja menerima telegram Anda. Wah, meskipun Mr. Tanaka terlihat tidak begitu senang akan kedatangan Anda namun Anda akan tetap diterima dengan baik di Phantomhive Manor," pria berambut pirang pendek itu menghela kereta kuda dengan bersemangat, sementara aku dan Holmes justru agak menggigil kedinginan mengingat angin yang lebih kencang di pinggiran kota seperti ini.

"Terima kasih Mr. Bard. Kami hanya akan melihat-lihat sebentar dan untuk malam ini kami akan menginap di penginapan saja," tolak Sherlock halus.

"Yah, baiklah, terserah pada kalian saja jika kalian merasa nyaman begitu. Kami hanya ingin kasus ini selesai. Ah- tapi jangan ragu-ragu untuk bertanya atau meminta bantuan pada kami jika memang diperlukan."

Sisa perjalanan menuju Phantomhive Manor bisa dibilang agak menakutkan, jika tidak mau dibilang membosankan. Hanya derap kaki kuda yang menapak jalan berkerikil yang menemani perjalanan kami. Kegelapan dan hawa dingin serta angin yang menekan agak menyerupai keadaan di rawa Dartmoor, tempat sebuah kasus yang amat mengerikan pernah terjadi. Lampu minyak di sisi kereta menerangi sisi jalanan dengan pendar kekuningan lemah. Bisa kulihat di sisi jalanan terdapat sungai kecil yang menggenangi reruntuhan-reruntuhan kecil bangunan, juga tanaman-tanaman yang tumbuh dengan liar. Aku menoleh pada sahabatku. Ternyata ia sedang mengamati reruntuhan-reruntuhan itu dengan ketertarikan lebih.

"Katakan padaku, Mr. Bard, apakah sebelumnya pernah terjadi kebakaran besar di daerah ini?" tiba-tiba sahabatku yang berwajah tirus itu bertanya dengan antusias kepada Mr. Bard yang masih sibuk dengan kendali kuda.

"Ah, benar sekali perkiraanmu itu, Mr. Holmes. Dan bukan hanya sekedar kebakaran besar biasa saja, namun Phantomhive Manor itu sendirilah yang terbakar habis sekitar tiga tahun lalu. Phantomhive Manor yang akan Anda kunjungi sekarang ini adalah bangunan baru yang dibangun setelah bangunan mansion yang lama terbakar. Reruntuhan-reruntuhan yang anda lihat di sekitar sini adalah sisa-sisa bangunan malang tersebut," koki itu menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Apakah kebakaran itu terjadi sebelum kalian direkrut oleh keluarga Phantomhive?"

"Ya. Kami bertiga mulai bekerja di mansion baru. Tapi lucu sekali yang anda katakan, Mr. Holmes, sebab Tuan Muda Ciel hanyalah sebatang kara saja dalam keluarga Phantomhive saat itu, sedangkan yang merekrut kami bertiga adalah Mr. Sebastian sendiri," timpal Mr. Bard.

Aku hanya diam saja mendengarkan percakapan ini. Sherlock pastilah sudah mencurigai adanya sesuatu yang tidak beres, bisa kulihat dari raut mukanya yang berubah keras.

"Tetapi sebaiknya kita bicarakan saja di dalam mansion, Mr. Holmes dan Mr. Watson, kita sudah sampai, dan angin dingin ini membuat otakku tidak bisa berpikir."

Koki yang kelihatannya seorang perokok berat itu mempersilakan kami turun di sebuah bangunan megah yang tampak mencolok di tengah-tengah kegelapan pedesaan. Terletak tepat di atas sebuah bukit kecil, mansion ini bagaikan sebuah kastil pertahanan pada abad pertengahan. Sulit dipercaya bahwa sampai beberapa minggu yang lalu pemilik mansion sebesar ini adalah seorang anak yang bahkan belum menginjak masa remajanya, namun sudah berhasil mengelola industri mainan yang merajai Inggris. Di bagian depan mansion terdapat sebuah taman labirin indah yang berpusat pada sebuah air mancur dari pualam putih. Sementara hanya sebagian kecil dari jendela-jendela mansion yang memancarkan cahaya dari dalam, sedangkan yang lainnya gelap.

Kami mengikuti Mr. Bard masuk melalui pintu utama, langsung melewati lobi depan, tidak diragukan lagi tempat dilangsungkannya pesta-pesta dansa para bangsawan, dan langsung menuju ruang tamu. Di sana Ms. Maylene sudah menunggu dengan kereta makanan berisi kue-kue dan cangkir-cangkir berisi teh panas yang mengepul. Mr. Finnian juga berdiri di samping Ms. Maylene, jari-jari bersarung tangan wol kasarnya memainkan topi jerami dengan gugup. Mr. Bard mempersilakan kami duduk.

"Nah, terima kasih atas tehnya, Ms. Maylene. Nyaman sekali bukan akhirnya bisa duduk di dekat perapian pada malam yang dingin seperti ini, Watson? Saya langsung saja perihal kedatangan saya ke mansion ini. Saya ingin diijinkan untuk mengamati beberapa hal di rumah ini, dan mungkin setelah itu menanyakan beberapa hal lagi kepada kalian," tanpa basa-basi sahabatku itu langsung mengutarakan apa yang ingin ia lakukan untuk mengumpulkan data demi penyelidikannya.

"Tentu saja Mr. Holmes, secara resmi mansion ini telah dihibahkan kepada kami, para pelayannya, dan anda dipersilakan untuk memeriksa bagian manapun," kali ini Ms. Maylene yang angkat bicara.

"Termasuk kamar Earl Phantomhive muda dan kamar Mr. Sebastian juga?"

"Semuanya kami serahkan pada anda, meskipun di kamar Sebastian tidak ada apa-apa dan tidak ada yang berubah juga di kamar Tuan Muda Ciel," ujar pelayan wanita itu agak ragu. Bisa kulihat mereka bertiga begitu berdedikasi pada tuannya, jika tidak mana mungkin ketiga orang yang diwarisi mansion sebesar ini secara legal memilih tetap menjadi pelayan demi menjaga satu-satunya peninggalan keluarga Phantomhive?

"Benarkah itu? Tidak ada yang berubah? Baiklah akan kulihat sendiri kamar-kamar itu."

Ucapan terima kasih serentak terdengar.

Tidak sampai beberapa menit kemudian aku dan Sherlock Holmes telah berjalan mengikuti Ms. Maylene yang membawa kami mengelilingi mansion, sesuai permintaan sahabatku yang ingin melihat denah keseluruhan dari mansion bangsawan itu. Sesuai dugaanku bahwa bangunan mansion tersebut memang luas sekali, diperlengkapi dengan perpustakaan pribadi, ruang kerja untuk sang tuan muda, ruang makan yang mewah dan ruang duduk, meskipun kamar-kamar tidur kosong kebanyakan mendominasi isi bangunan. Terlihat sekali bahwa mansion ini didekor dengan selera yang amat tinggi, sebab hanya perabot-perabot mewah dan mahal sajalah yang kulihat. Serta di salah satu ruang kerja aku melihat tumpukan mainan dan makanan ringan berlogo Phantomhive, terdiri dari permen-permen mahal, boneka-boneka binatang yang terbuat dari kain mahal, juga miniatur prajurit-prajurit perang dan set catur berkilauan.

"Wah, wah, Earl Ciel Phantomhive muda ini memang pandai mengurus bisnis keluarga, ya. Bayangkan anak semuda itu sudah berhasil mengontrol pabrik besar dan mendapatkan keuntungan besar. Coba lihat ini, Watson," detektif konsultan itu mengambil sebuah boneka kelinci dari tumpukan mainan di atas karpet dan menyerahkannya padaku. Aku mengamatinya dengan seksama.

"Kain katun impor Mesir dipadukan dengan sutra Persia, terbaik di dunia. Tentu saja, semua orang tahu bahwa mainan Phantomhive Co. adalah yang terbaik sekaligus yang termahal di Inggris, Sherlock, impian masa kecil setiap anak," ujarku seraya mengingat-ingat bahwa toko mainan di Northumberland selalu penuh oleh anak-anak yang merengek pada orangtuanya setiap kali ada produk Phantomhive yang diluncurkan ke pasaran.

"Benar, tuan-tuan. Mainan-mainan ini adalah contoh produk dari pabrik yang dikirimkan untuk diperiksa terlebih dulu oleh Tuan Muda Ciel. Hanya produk yang ia setujui saja yang boleh dibuat secara massal dan dijual ke pasar," terang Ms. Maylene.

"Memang dibutuhkan seorang anak untuk membuat mainan, bukan begitu?"

Kemudian kami memeriksa kamar Mr. Sebastian Michaelis. Seperti kata ketiga pelayan itu, di kamar ini sama sekali tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh. Kamar sederhana biasa seperti layaknya kamar seorang pelayan. Namun sahabatku justru mengeluarkan kaca pembesarnya dan mulai meneliti hampir seluruh bagian ruangan itu dengan seksama, mulai dari tempat tidur, lemari pakaian, baskom air, jendela yang ternyata menghadap ke taman belakang, dan meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Setelah puas ia kemudian kembali keluar dari kamar itu dan bertanya pada maid yang mengantarkan kami berkeliling.

"Sungguh menarik sekaligus agak membingungkan, kondisi kamar ini. Apakah Ms. Maylene yang biasanya membereskan kamar ini?"

"E-eh... tidak, Mr. Holmes. Tidak ada seorangpun dari kami bertiga yang berani memasuki kamar ini. Mr. Sebastian pun biasanya tidak pernah meninggalkan kamar ini dalam keadaan tidak terkunci, kecuali sekarang ini," jawab wanita berambut merah muda terang itu.

"Lalu apa ada yang menyentuh kamar ini setelah kecelakaan itu?"

"Sama sekali tidak ada, tuan. Begitu juga kamar tuan muda."

"Kalau begitu mari kita sekarang mengunjungi kamar Earl Phantomhive muda," ujar sahabatku dengan wajah gembira seperti biasanya jika ia menerima suatu kasus yang menarik.

Kemudian kamipun menuju ke sayap kiri mansion tersebut. Setelah melalui lorong yang dibiarkan kosong tanpa hiasan lukisan seperti yang lazimnya dilakukan oleh keluarga keturunan bangsawan untuk mendekorasi rumah, kami tiba di depan sebuah pintu besar. Ms. Maylene mengeluarkan kunci dari saku celemeknya dan membuka kamar itu. Kosong dan sepi. Ya, kosong dan sepi serta suram adalah kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan ruangan itu. Meskipun status sang pemilik kamar yang adalah seorang putra bangsawan kaya, pemilik industri mainan terkemuka, dan sekaligus seorang anak yang belum beranjak dewasa memungkinkannya untuk mengatur kamar ini sesuai dengan keinginannya sendiri, namun ini terlalu- kosong.

Four-poster bed bertirai ungu yang telah agak berdebu dan lemari pakaian besar yang terbuat dari kayu serta meja teh kecil di samping ranjang pada bayanganku jelas tidak cocok bagi Earl Phantomhive. Mungkin bangsawan muda ini memiliki gaya hidup yang lebih sederhana daripada yang sempat kukira.

Sherlock Holmes pun mengernyitkan mata.

"Apakah ada barang yang menghilang dari kamar ini, Ms. Maylene? Barang berharga misalnya?"

Ms. Maylene menggeleng pelan, lalu beranjak ke lemari pakaian besar di sudut kamar dan membukanya, memperlihatkan setelah-setelan berukuran kecil yang elegan dan terbuat dari bahan yang mahal.

"Sama sekali tidak ada. Saya hapal semua setelan yang dimiliki oleh Tuan Muda Ciel, bahkan termasuk gaun muslin merah muda yang dipakainya dalam sebuah kesempatan yang agak aneh, namun tidak ada yang menghilang kecuali satu setel tuxedo resmi berwarna hitam yang dipakai Tuan Muda saat kepergiannya hari itu... Oh!" maid itu menjerit pelan, seakan teringat sesuatu. Lalu ia menyeberangi ruangan dan memeriksa laci meja teh di samping ranjang dengan terburu-buru diikuti oleh sahabatku.

"Cincin itu! Cincin itu tidak ada! Tuan Muda Ciel membawanya!" seru Ms. Maylene setelah mengaduk-aduk isi laci.

"Cincin?" aku bertanya bingung.

"Cincin yang saya maksud adalah cincin perak bertatahkan safir biru yang amat indah dan besar yang selalu dipakai Tuan Muda Ciel di saat-saat penting. Dalam kesehariannya cincin itu biasanya tidak ia pakai dan disimpan di dalam laci ini," jelas wanita itu.

"Apakah cincin itu memiliki arti khusus?" tanya Sherlock lebih lanjut.

"Ya, tentu saja. Cincin itu adalah simbol dari keluarga Phantomhive, diwariskan turun-temurun pada pewaris sah keluarga. Dan... saya kira ada satu benda lagi yang hilang dari kamar ini. Saya memang tidak memperhatikannya sebelumnya, tapi ketika Mr. Holmes bertanya..."

Nona itu menunjuk ke samping meja teh.

"Tongkat jalan berhiaskan kepala anjing yang juga khas milik keluarga Phantomhive. Tongkat itu juga ikut dibawa oleh Tuan Muda Ciel. Ya... ya... saya baru ingat tentang tongkat itu."

Holmes bergumam perlahan. "Baiklah. Hal itu bisa berarti sesuatu namun juga bisa tidak berarti apa-apa," ujarnya singkat, dan sejenak kemudian ia sudah tenggelam lagi dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Penyelidikan kami hari itu selesai tepat pukul sebelas malam, ketika sahabatku minta diantarkan ke penginapan The White Swan di desa terdekat dari pedalaman Surrey yang sepi itu. Kami sudah hendak keluar dari pintu depan ketika tiba-tiba Mr. Tanaka keluar turun dari tangga dan menghampiri kami.

"Wah wah, Mr. Sherlock Holmes yang termasyhur. Harusnya dari reputasi Anda saya sudah bisa menebak bahwa anda tidak akan meninggalkan kasus ini meskipun sudah diminta baik-baik," kata pelayan tua berwajah bijak itu pada kami. Bisa kudengar sedikit sindiran dalam nada suaranya. Hal ini membuatku sedikit menaruh kecurigaan padanya. Apakah dialah dalang sesungguhnya dibalik kecelakaan misterius ini?

"Ah, Mr. Tanaka, tentunya anda bukan asli orang Inggris ya, namun aksen Anda sempurna sekali, namun tolong maklumi saja bahwa membongkar kasus seperti ini merupakan suatu kemewahan bagi saya, dan jujur saja, kemewahan seperti itu akhir-akhir ini sudah langka didapatkan," jawab Holmes panjang lebar. Sepertinya meskipun ia dalam keadaan cacat sekalipun kasus ini tak akan pernah ia lepaskan, begitulah sifat sahabatku itu.

"Baiklah. Saya mengerti bahwa alasan anda melakukan penyelidikan ini adalah karena murni rasa penasaran dan tidak ada maksud tidak baik yang tersembunyi di baliknya. Oleh karena itupun saya tidak akan mengganggu Anda. Namun ada satu yang harus Anda camkan baik-baik, Mr. Holmes yang terhormat..." pria tua itu mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk berbisik tepat di telinga sahabatku. "Bahwa 'musuh' yang Anda cari kali ini mungkin bisa lebih buruk daripada Mr. James Moriarty."

Sherlock Holmes terkesiap.

"Darimana Anda mendengar tentang Profesor Moriarty?" tanyanya setelah hilang rasa terkejutnya. Jarang-jarang aku melihatnya seterkejut ini, dan mengingat bahwa nama sang konsultan kriminal itu tidak diketahui banyak orang kecuali di kalangan dunia hitam, wajarlah bila ia terkejut ketika nama itu disebutkan oleh seorang pelayan biasa. Ya, Profesor Moriarty, otak dari hampir seluruh kejahatan yang luar biasa di London, dengan jaringan yang tersebar layaknya jaring laba-laba yang mencengkeram mangsa tanpa ada satu kesempatanpun untuk kabur, laki-laki jenius yang sekarang jasadnya telah tertidur di air terjun Reichenbach di Swiss berkat jasa dan pengorbanan Holmes yang luar biasa berdedikasi.

Dan sekarang Mr. Tanaka sang kepala pelayan membicarakan kriminal yang lebih buruk dari Profesor Moriarty? Ooh, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang berkecamuk dalam kepala sahabatku.

Berlawanan dengan ekspresi Holmes yang mendadak bersemangat dan agak menuntut, Mr. Tanaka justru melangkah mundur dan tersenyum misterius.

"Itu adalah misteri lain yang harus Anda pecahkan sendiri, Mr. Holmes. Bukankah Anda suka misteri?" ujarnya sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam dan meninggalkan kami di ruang depan.

Sejenak Sherlock terdiam.

"Wah wah, semakin membingungkan saja misteri ini jadinya, Watson. Ayo kita ke penginapan dan beristirahat agar esok pagi bisa kita manfaatkan untuk memeras otak memikirkan kasus ini," ajaknya seraya mengambil mantel dan berjalan menuju ke kereta kuda yang telah menunggu kami di halaman.

"Aku jadi mencurigai kepala pelayan tua itu," komentarku begitu kami sudah berada di udara luar.

"Nah, tapi kita tidak bisa apa-apa sebelum kita mendapatkan data-data baru, sobat. Namun sama denganmu, aku juga mau tidak mau jadi ikut mencurigai Mr. Tanaka. Terutama tentang pengetahuannya akan Profesor Moriarty. Beberapa pejabat Scotland Yard saja bahkan tidak tahu menahu tentangnya."

"Sepertinya besok akan menjadi hari yang sibuk," aku menggumam seraya merapatkan jubah untuk melawan angin malam.

"Ya. Jembatan tempat kecelakaan itu akan menjadi tujuan kita esok pagi. Istirahatlah yang baik, Watson, bisa apa aku tanpa penulisku?"

Bersambung.

* * *

><p>(an : Saya sepertinya harus memberikan catatan bahwa semua tempat dan nama daerah yang saya cantumkan di fanfiksi ini ada yang memang fiksi dan memang eksis di dunia nyata, tetapi meskipun nama-nama tempat yang saya cantumkan, misalnya Surrey, New Cavendish Street, dll memang ada, namun saya tidak yakin bahwa penggunaan saya sudah tepat. Terutama karena saya tidak menemukan keterangan tentang nama daerah tempat Mansion Phantomhive berada. Oleh karena itu jika ada yang bisa memberikan keterangan lebih akan saya terima dengan senang hati. Lalu timeline di fanfiksi ini juga agak saya ubah, karena kasus Ciel ini terjadi pada tahun 1889 sementara Profesor James Moriarty baru meninggal di air terjun Reichenbah pada kasus The Final Problem tahun 1894.)


	2. Chapter 2

The Adventur of Phantomhive Youngmaster

Chapter 2

Matahari baru saja terbit menggantikan malam dan kami sudah berada di tempat kejadian kecelakaan untuk memeriksa bukti-bukti yang mungkin masih tertinggal. _Well_, lebih tepatnya Holmes yang berkeliaran kesana kemari dengan tangan terbalut sarung tangan dan kaca pembesar di tangan yang lain. Aku sendiri hanya berjalan-jalan mengamati jembatan itu untuk kepentingan penulisan kasus ini. Jembatan itu jembatan kuno yang terbuat dari batu, menghubungkan kedua bukit yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah lembah curam serta sungai dalam yang berbatu-batu di pedalaman Surrey ini. Ketika aku melongok ke sungai di bawah jembatan aku merasa agak pusing karena ternyata jarak antara jembatan hingga sungai di bawahnya cukup jauh. Jembatan itu berpagar terbuat dari batu-batu kasar, model jembatan yang umum terlihat di daerah pedesaan, dengan satu sisi yang hancur hingga ada beberapa batuannya yang menyebar di bagian dalam jembatan. Kuduga ini adalah tempat dimana kereta kuda Earl Phantomhive jatuh.

"Maaf, tuan-tuan ini siapa ya? Kata polisi desa jembatan ini tidak boleh dilewati untuk sementara, kalian tidak lihat tanda di sana itu?"

Aku berbalik dan melihat seorang pemuda dan anjing great dane yang dibawanya, berdiri di ujung jembatan, ragu-ragu menyapa kami. Ah, penduduk setempat tentu.

"Tentu saja kami melihatnya. Err... aku dan sahabatku yang sedang berjongkok di tengah jembatan itu hanya ingin melihat satu-dua hal dari jembatan ini. Kurasa jembatan ini ditutup karena kasus kecelakaan bangsawan Phantomhive?" tanyaku penuh rasa ingin tahu. Ia mengangguk seraya menenangkan anjingnya yang kurasa sudah tidak sabar ingin berjalan-jalan.

"Tidak salah lagi, Tuan. Polisi menganggap jembatan batu tua ini sudah terlalu berbahaya untuk dilewati. Tentu saja orang-orang juga tidak ingin kejadian yang sama terulang kembali, tapi memang sebelum kecelakaan itu juga jembatan ini memang sudah jarang dilewati. Betul kan, Buddy?" anak muda itu menjawab dengan penuh semangat.

"Jembatan mana yang biasanya dipakai orang-orang untuk bepergian?" tanya Holmes yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di sampingku. Penduduk setempat selalu menjadi sumber informasi yang bagus, menurutnya, dan kesempatan ini tidak akan ia sia-siakan. Pemuda ini kelihatannya seseorang yang jujur dan siap membantu, tipe-tipe informan yang disukai Holmes, mirip seperti anak-anak jalanan Baker Street. Ia menunjuk ke arah kiri, membuat kami menyadari ada bayangan panjang yang terselip di tengah kabut pagi tipis.

"Tuan-tuan sekalian lihat itu? Itu adalah jembatan baru, diperkuat dengan besi, dan lebih sesuai untuk kereta kuda yang mengangkut barang-barang berat dan lebih dekat dari pedesaan sehingga orang-orang memilih untuk lewat jembatan itu daripada harus memutar melewati jembatan ini. Entah apa yang membuat Earl Phantomhive memilih jembatan ini pada hari naas itu," jelas si pemuda, menyandarkan kepala pada tangan kiri dengan gaya berpikir.

"Apa tidak ada saksi ketika kereta kuda itu jatuh? Apa yang kauketahui tentang kecelakaan itu?"

"Maaf, tuan. Saya tidak tahu banyak tentang kejadian itu, kecuali dari apa yang dibicarakan oleh ayah saya yang paling juga hanya mendengarnya dari bar yang ia kunjungi. Tapi tidak, tidak ada saksi. Anda bisa melihat sendiri bahwa tidak ada rumah di kawasan jembatan ini, dan sejak jembatan yang baru dibangun jarang ada yang melewati jembatan ini, saya sendiri hanya akan mengunjungi nenek saya di desa sebelah. Lalu katanya kereta kuda itu ditemukan pagi-pagi oleh seorang penduduk desa yang lewat sendirian, seperti saya ini," terangnya panjang lebar. Aku melirik sahabatku, ekspresinya tidak bisa terbaca.

"Tidak ada yang lain lagi?" tanyaku memecah keheningan yang aneh sebab Holmes entah bagaimana sudah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Pemuda itu menggeleng.

"Tidak ada lagi yang lain, Tuan. Maaf saya tidak bisa banyak membantu, saya sudah ditunggu oleh nenek saya. Selamat pagi dan semoga hari Anda menyenangkan, Tuan-tuan."

Ia melambaikan topi dan berlari-lari kecil mengikuti anjingnya pergi ke arah timur.

"Well? Jadi apa yang kau dapatkan di sana Holmes?" tanyaku tak sabar. Meskipun orang-orang mengenalku sebagai seseorang yang luar biasa sabar karena kemampuanku untuk bertahan dengan detektif eksentrik seperti sahabatku ini, ada kalanya juga aku merasa bahwa aku berhak diberi sedikit penjelasan tentang apa yang sedang berlalu dalam otaknya sehingga aku tidak merasa hanya sebagai hiasan belaka.

"Jejak sepatu yang sangat aneh, Watson. Dan fakta bahwa kereta kuda Earl Phantomhive sengaja memilih jembatan ini. Mereka tidak ingin dilihat... Ayo kita ke kepolisian lokal. Mereka pasti sudah membereskan kereta kuda yang jatuh itu."

Baiklah, mungkin bukan hari ini. Tapi aku tetap mengikuti sahabatku yang sudah berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar meninggalkan jembatan itu.

Kami sampai di kantor kepolisian lokal, tidak sampai setengah jam setelahnya, hari bahkan belum siang. Dengan terkejut kami menjumpai Inspektur Lestrade dari Scotland Yard pusat di sana, menanyakan hal yang sama dengan kami, yaitu barang bukti kereta kuda milik Earl Phantomhive.

"Wah wah, Tuan Sherlock Holmes juga sedang menyelidiki kasus ini rupanya. Maaf, tapi kali ini kasus ini harus diambil Scotland Yard untuk mencegah terjadinya kebocoran kasus yang aneh ini ke media besar," sergahnya begitu ia melihat kami berdua berjalan memasuki kantor polisi.

"Kurasa aku bisa menjaga rahasia lebih baik daripada kalian, Inspektur. Tapi memang akan sangat membantu kalau kami diperbolehkan untuk melihat kereta kuda itu dengan seizinmu," balas sahabatku seraya tersenyum penuh arti. Hampir saja aku tertawa jika tidak bisa menahan diri. Kedatangan seorang detektif Inspektur dari London yang sudah kami kenal di tempat seperti ini, meskipun agak mengganggu, namun bisa menjadi bantuan yang bagus untuk mendapatkan data lebih jauh. Aku sudah membayangkan argumen macam apa yang harus kami lakukan dengan kepolisian setempat untuk mendapatkan izin memeriksa bukti kecelakaan, namun dengan kehadiran Lestrade maka hal itu bisa dihindari. Aku tahu betul bagaimana Lestrade menghargai kemampuan sahabatku meskipun ia adalah orang yang agak angkuh.

Detektif Inspektur itu berpikir sejenak namun beberapa saat kemudian mengangguk ragu. "Baiklah. Kau boleh melihat bukti itu bersamaku, Tuan Holmes. Mari, tunjukkan jalannya pada kami, Billie," Lestrade memerintahkan seorang petugas kepolisian lokal yang sedang berjaga di kantor itu untuk memandu jalan.

Kereta kuda, atau lebih bisa dibilang sisa-sisa dari kereta kuda itu teronggok di halaman belakang kantor kepolisian yang cukup luas, dikelilingi oleh kandang kuda dan bangunan-bangunan lain yang dipergunakan untuk keperluan lain pula. Meskipun sudah hancur, namun kereta kuda itu tetap memperlihatkan ciri-ciri khasnya sebagai kereta kuda milik keluarga bangsawan, jenis kayu yang tebal dan bagus, dipelitur dengan halus dengan beberapa ukiran di sudut-sudutnya. Terlihat olehku beludru mahal berwarna merah marun yang dipergunakan untuk melapisi bagian dalam kereta itu yang kini robek-robek dan telah menjadi serpihan-serpihan merah yang menambah kacaunya keadaan kereta itu.

"Kereta itu sudah dalam keadaan demikian ketika kami angkat, dan terpaksa kami tumpuk sedemikian rupa agar tidak menghabiskan tempat," jelas petugas polisi yang membawa kami ke halaman belakang itu, Billie.

"Tidak ada yang aneh dari bangkai kereta kuda ini," gumam Lestrade ketika ia melihat onggokan kayu itu dari dekat, membalik-balik serpih-serpih kecil kayu yang terdekat dari tangannya.

"Itu kan menurutmu," sergah Holmes. Tanpa ragu-ragu ia berjongkok dan dan membalik-balik tumpukan kayu itu, dengan seksama mengamati setiap serpih yang ia temukan di bawah tatapan heran Lestrade, Billie, dan aku sendiri. Namun hanya ialah yang melakukan pekerjaannya dengan begitu berdedikasi hingga sampai pada taraf membongkar tumpukan kayu mengerikan ini dengan tangannya sendiri.

Cukup lama kami melihatnya melakukan pekerjaan itu, Billie bahkan sudah membawakan kami teh dan biskuit. Polisi muda berambut pirang itu terkejut ketika Holmes mendadak berdiri dan bertanya padanya.

"Apakah semua sudah diangkat dari sungai di bawah sana?" sahabatku bertanya dengan nada menuntut.

"Eh, iya, itu benar sekali Tuan."

"Semuanya? Sampai ke serpih-serpih terkecilnya? Kalian yakin tidak ada apapun yang kira-kira berhubungan dengan kereta ini yang masih tertinggal di sana?"

"Kami sangat yakin tuan. Kami sudah menyisir wilayah itu sampai ke radius beberapa ratus meter. Memang ada bagian yang jatuh ke sungai, namun karena sungai itu adalah sungai dangkal yang berarus kecil kami yakin tidak ada bagian-bagian penting yang kami lewatkan," jawab Billie agak gemetar. Tentu saja ia belum pernah dihadapkan pada sahabatku yang sedang berada dalam penyelidikan.

"Kuda penarik keretanya? Apakah hewan malang itu masih ada?"

"Tentu saja kami menyimpan bangkai kedua hewan itu di sana sampai kepolisian pusat datang memeriksa, tapi kami ragu-"

Billie menunjuk ke dua gundukan yang ditutupi terpal plastik, agak jauh dari kami. Dan sebelum ia selesai berbicara Sherlock Holmes sudah mendekati gundukan itu dan mengangkat terpal yang menutupinya. Seketika bau tidak enak yang menyengat menyergap hidungku. Entah apa yang ia lakukan pada bangkai kuda itu, namun ia sudah menutupnya lagi beberapa menit kemudian dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Ini mustahil. Ada sesuatu yang benar-benar aneh di sini. Kita kembali ke penginapan, Dokter Watson. Ada kereta ke London pukul setengah dua, dan kalau kita makan siang dengan benar-benar cepat aku yakin kita masih bisa mengejar kereta tersebut."

"Apa- Oh baiklah. Baiklah. Terima kasih Inspektur Lestrade, dan Billie. Aku yakin ia sudan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dari kasus ini. Sampai jumpa," aku berpamitan pada kedua petugas polisi yang masih bingung itu. Aku menghiraukan suara mereka yang memanggil kami berdua kembali dan mengejar sahabatku untuk kembali ke penginapan. Aku memang belum mengerti apa-apa, tapi aku belum pernah melihat sahabatku sesemangat ini sejak kasus terakhir dengan Profesor Moriarty yang memaksanya untuk berpura-pura mati dan menyembunyikan diri selama tiga tahun. Mau tidak mau aku jadi merasa ikut bersemangat pula karenanya.

Tak lama kemudian, setelah makan siang singkat dengan hidangan sederhana di penginapan dan perjalanan kembali ke stasiun dengan kereta kuda, kami sudah berada di atas kereta menuju London. Begitu kami menyamankan posisi di dalam kompartemen kereta, Holmes langsung terdiam dalam pose favoritnya untuk berpikir, kedua tangan terkatup di bawah dagu. Aku merasa tidak enak mengganggunya, tapi ada beberapa hal juga yang harus kuutarakan.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa pergi meninggalkan Surrey tanpa berpamitan pada penghuni keluarga Phantomhive?" tegurku. Tentu saja ia tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku, namun setelah beberapa saat ia membuka mata lalu mengambil pipa dan kantung tembakau yang ia simpan di saku jubahnya.

"Mereka pasti maklum, sahabatku Watson. Mereka pasti maklum," jawabnya khidmat sembari menyalakan pipanya. Beberapa detik kemudian asap tembakau memenuhi kompartemen. Aku tidak keberatan.

"Tadi kau bilang bahwa kasus ini mustahil. Apakah aku bisa mendapatkan sedikit kemurahan hatimu? Sedikit petunjuk?" ujarku meminta. Memang agak diragukan ia pernah menjawab pertanyaan langsungku seperti ini, tetapi tidak ada salahnya dicoba, bukan?

Ia menghela napas panjang, membuat segumpal besar asap putih beraroma merk tembakau favoritnya mengawang-awang di dalam kompartemen.

"Kasus ini adalah kasus yang paling aneh yang pernah kutemui, Watson. Bahkan pada kasus kriminal Profesor Moriartypun segala petunjuk yang kutemukan tidak seaneh ini. Aku akan memberitahumu beberapa hal yang paling mengganjal benakku, mungkin saja dari opini orang biasa sepertimu aku justru bisa mendapatkan hal baru," jawabnya. Ia selalu menganggapku 'orang biasa', dan menurut otaknya yang brilian, hal itu bisa juga berarti bahwa ia menganggapku bodoh. Pada awal-awal persahabatan kami aku merasa hal itu cukup menyinggung perasaan, namun setelah berpuluh-puluh kasus kemudian ketika aku membuktikan bahwa seringkali pendapatku sebagai 'orang biasa' telah memberinya ide-ide dan petunjuk baru untuk menyelesaikan kasus aku tidak keberatan dianggap sebagai 'orang biasa' olehnya.

"Aku mendengarkan," kataku, siap mendengarkan secabik kecil dari hal-hal yang sedang berkecamuk dalam otaknya.

"Aku akan mulai dari kereta kuda itu. Lestrade yang malas itu tidak mau repot-repot membongkar rongsokan yang tampaknya tidak berharga itu, namun aku memperoleh fakta yang amat mengejutkan. Tidak ada bekas darah sama sekali pada kereta itu. Ada noda-noda darah pada kayu bagian depan kereta, tapi tidak diragukan lagi bahwa itu adalah darah kuda. Sedangkan pada bagian interior sam asekali tidak ada noda darah, tidak ada apapun, dan mengingat bahwa Earl Phantomhive dan sang pelayan yang seharusnya mati atau paling tidak terluka ketika kereta jatuh, seharusnya bagian dalam kereta itu penuh dengan darah. Kereta itu bersih. Dan aku juga tidak menemukan tongkat milik Earl, yang menurut Ms. Maylene ikut dibawa oleh Earl Phantomhive pada hari kecelakaan. Tebing dan lembah di sekitar sungai itu sulit untuk dilalui, bahkan oleh kepolisian yang bertugas untuk mengangkat sisa-sisa kereta kuda itu, dan tongkat itu sendiri tidak terlalu berharga, jadi tidak mungkin ada yang mencurinya. Dan kuda itu, Watson, kuda itu!"

"Kuda yang menarik keretanya? Ada apa dengan-hewan itu?"

"Mereka sudah mati agak jauh sebelum kereta kuda itu jatuh ke dasar lembah."

"Apa? Hal itu tidak mungkin!" sergahku. Fakta-demi fakta yang diberitahukan Holmes padaku membuatku semakin yakin bahwa kasus ini memang mustahil. Tidak dibutuhkan mata profesional seperti miliknya untuk mengetahui hal itu.

"Memang. Tidak mungkin. Tapi coba dengar ini. Di jembatan itu, aku menemukan satu jejak kaki yang mencurigakan. Memang sudah agak hilang, tapi cetakannya masih cukup jelas untukku, terima kasih pada malam sebelumnya yang berhujan gerimis. Sol sepatunya menunjukkan bahwa sepatu itu dibuat oleh desainer mahal, namun terlalu besar untuk ukuran sepatu seorang remaja seperti Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Di tengah jembatan yang penuh jejak kereta kuda samar, jejak itu sangat amat mencolok. Hanya satu, dan dalam. Lalu ada bekas roda kereta kuda yang direm, tidak jauh dari tempat jejak itu. Hal-hal ini baru sedikit saja dari seluruh data yang sudah aku dapatkan mengenai kasus ini, sahabatku Watson. Namun hal ini saja sudah jauh membingungkan, bukan?"

"Ya, ya, betul sekali kata-katamu itu. Maaf, Holmes. Kali ini tidak ada satupun pendapat 'orang biasa' yang terbentuk dalam otakmu untuk mengomentari pentujuk yang telah kau dapatkan itu."

"Tak apa. Aku juga tak berharap banyak. Mari berharap semoga kita bisa mendapatkan informasi yang lebih banyak di kota, " ujarnya untuk terakhir kali sebelum ia menatap ke luar jendela kereta, mengamati rumah-rumah sederhana di pinggir kota yang mulai terlihat di pinggir lahan-lahan kosong. Kami memasuki London.

Bersambung.


	3. Chapter 3

The Adventure of Phantomhive Youngmaster

Chapter 3

Tidak sampai satu jam kemudian kami sudah tiba di stasiun Waterloo dan menyewa kereta kuda untuk mencapai flat kami di Jalan Baker Street. Tidak biasanya ia sediam ini ketika kami sedang dalam perjalanan, bahkan aku ingat ketika kami berdada dalam kereta api cepat Continental menuju Canterbury ketika sedang memburu Profesor Moriarty dulu ia berbicara jauh lebih banyak, bahkan sempat mengeluh tentang opera bagus yang batal ditontonnya karena kasus yang darurat tersebut. Ia tetap berada dalam posisi berpikirnya yang biasa, kedua tangan ditangkupkan di bawah dagu, dahi berkerut-kerut dalam, mempertegas raut wajahnya yang tajam. Mau tak mau aku jadi berpikir sendiri tentang apa yang telah ia katakan padaku di kereta tadi. Menurutku kecelakaan Earl Phantomhive telah dipalsukan, tetapi entah bagaimana dan untuk tujuan apa. Holmes sendiri berkata bahwa terlalu berbahaya untuk mengambil kesimpulan dini tanpa data-data yang lengkap. Jujur saja aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pikiranku dari pelayan tua berdarah Jepang itu. Ia pasti tahu sesuatu di balik kasus misterius ini.

"Menurutmu kita harus mengawasi pelayan tua itu lebih lanjut?" ujar Holmes tiba-tiba, mengagetkan lamunanku. Selalu, ia selalu saja seperti itu. Dengan hanya mengamati ekspresiku ia bisa tahu jalan pikiranku dan membuatku kagum di saat yang paling tak terduga.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku sedang berpikir tentang Mr. Tanaka?" tanyaku. Mencoba untuk tidak terheran-heran meskipun gagal total. Ia menghela napas panjang dan mulai mengutarakan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Aku memberitahukan beberapa fakta yang kuketahui tentang kasus ini padamu tadi di kereta, namun biasanya kau selalu kagum akan pemandangan yang terlihat dari jendela kereta yang sedang berjalan cepat dan ekspresimu sama sekali tidak berubah, jadi kemungkinan besar kau baru mulai memikirkan tentang hal-hal itu di kereta ini. Otak yang terlatih minimal bisa melihat bahwa kecelakaan ini adalah kecelakaan yang dipalsukan, namun kau tidak tahu lebih jauh lagi. Dan kemudian, hampir pasti, nama orang yang membuatmu curiga sejak awal terlintas di benakmu, Mr. Tanaka. Dan sama sepertimu, aku juga mengira ia pasti tahu sesuatu yang kemungkinan akan menjadi petunjuk berguna bagi kita, tapi tidak, tidak, kukira ia tidak terlibat. Tidak bisa terlibat meskipun ingin," jelasnya panjang lebar. Matanya menerawang ke luar jendela kereta kami yang bergerak pelan melintasi jalanan London yang dipenuhi oleh kereta kuda lainnya. Langit yang terpantul di jendela kereta kami telah berubah dari kuning keemasan menjadi abu kebiruan, tanpa sadar malam telah turun melingkupi kota yang suram dan sesak ini.

"Mengapa kau bilang begitu?"

"Mr. Tanaka sudah amat tua, dear Watson. Ah, akhirnya sampai juga di kediaman kita yang nyaman. Kuharap pelayan kita yang baik sudah menyiapkan teh yang panas beserta biskuit sebagai pelengkap."

Namun ternyata begitu kami masuk ke ruang duduk flat kami yang nyaman, yang telah menunggu kami bukan hanya sepenampan teh dan camilan, namun juga beberapa telegram balasan yang ditumpuk di sebelah nampan teh. Dengan tertarik Holmes langsung menghempaskan diri di kursinya dan membuka telegram itu satu-persatu. Aku mengangkat alis. Mudah sekali ia melupakan hal sesepele teh dan biskuit ketika ada hal yang lebih menarik di hadapannya. Meskipun begitu aku tetap menuangkan teh ke dalam dua cangkir porselen.

"Ada kabar baru?" tanyaku seraya menyesap tehku sendiri sembari berdiri di depan perapian demi menghangatkan badan. Holmes melipat telegram-telegram yang ia terima dan beranjak ke meja tulis untuk menuliskan balasannya.

"Earl muda Phantomhive tidak melakukan hal-hal mencurigakan sebelum ia meninggalkan mansion pada hari itu, Dokter Watson, sedangkan Mr. Sebastian menghilang seharian. Dan menurut beberapa informan terpercayaku-," ia menyelesaikan tulisannya dan menyuruh pelayan kami untuk mengantarkannya ke kantor telegram,"-Mr. Sebastian terlihat di beberapa tempat, mengantarkan sebuah paket atas nama Earl Ciel Phantomhive."

Benar-benar sebuah informasi yang baru, membakar rasa ingin tahuku lebih lanjut. Mungkinkah paket itu yang menjadi penyebab kematian sang Earl muda? Atau sebuah paket wasiat? Menurut pengalaman hidupku sebagai dokter, ada beberapa orang yang memiliki firasat bahwa ajal mereka sudah dekat dan secara tanpa sadar mengucapkan selamat tinggal atau meninggalkan surat wasiat kepada orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Apa isi paket itu Holmes? Kau sudah mencari tahu?"

Tanpa kuduga ia menguap, bangkit berdiri, dan membawa cangkir teh serta biskuitnya ke dalam kamar tidurnya.

"Sebaiknya kau makan malam dan istirahat yang cukup, _dear_ Watson. Besok pagi kita akan mengunjungi seorang Pangeran dari India. Mungkin akan jadi hari yang melelahkan."

Setelah langkah-langkah kakinya yang panjang menghilang masuk ke dalam kamar aku baru bisa mencerna kata-katanya meski dengan bingung. Pangeran dari India?

* * *

><p>"Silakan duduk. Pangeran Soma Asman Kadar akan menemui kalian sebentar lagi," ujar seorang pelayan yang berkulit gelap, berambut putih, dan mengenakan sorban pada kami setelah mengantarkan kami ke dalam ruang tamu sebuah rumah di tengah kota London.<p>

Seperti kata sahabatku, kami sedang berusaha untuk mengetahui apa isi paket yang diantarkan Mr. Michaelis pada hari kecelakaan itu terjadi, dan salah satu informan Holmes menunjukkan rumah ini, rumah megah yang dihuni oleh seorang Pangeran dari Benggala India yang berkunjung ke Inggris dalam rangka mencari seorang pelayan wanitanya. Menurut catatan sahabatku yang teliti, Pangeran Soma Asman Kadar sempat berinteraksi dengan Earl Phantomhive ketika mengikuti kompetisi dalam rangka mendapatkan Royal Warrant untuk salah satu produk makanan mereka. Setelah itu mereka menjalin persahabatan yang cukup dekat.

Sahabatku mengatakan bahwa Mr. Sebastian juga mengantarkan paket ke wilayah London yang dikuasai oleh mafia Taiwan dan sebuah gang kecil di pelosok London, namun kedua alamat lainnya tidak begitu jelas dan bisa saja menyesatkan.

Beberapa saat kemudian seorang pemuda yang berwajah ramah masuk dan menyambut kami. Meskipun rambut keunguannya panjang dan ekspresinya terlihat kurang serius, namun dari busananya yang terbuat dari sutra mahal dan dihiasi dengan berbagai macam perhiasan emas serta batu-batuan eksotik, aku menduga bahwa dia inilah sang pangeran.

"Mr. Sherlock Holmes," sapanya dalam Bahasa Inggris dengan aksen Benggali yang kental, "dan Dokter John Watson. Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Apa saya terlibat masalah? Yaah, mengingat reputasi Anda sebagai detektif yang biasanya berurusan dengan kriminal dan-"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak, Pangeran Soma," potong sahabatku. Wajah sang pangeran mendadak menjadi lebih rileks. Membuatku setengah mengira-ngira apakah ia pernah melakukan tindakan kriminal atau sejenisnya di Inggris Raya ini.

"Tolong. Soma saja."

"Err, baiklah Mr. Soma, kami di sini untuk suatu hal yang berkaitan dengan kecelakaan Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Beberapa hari yang lalu ketiga pembantu mansion Phantomhive datang dan meminta kami untuk menyelidiki perihal kecelakaan yang misterius itu," jelasku

"Ah! Ciel! Ya, Ciel yang malang! Sungguh menyedihkan sekali anak itu harus mati di usianya yang sangat muda. Aku merasa seperti kehilangan sahabatku sendiri, dan ya, dia memang salah satu sahabatku yang pertama kutemui di tengah dataran Inggris yang keras ini, dan meskipun kadang-kadang dia suka bertindak seenaknya sendiri, sebenarnya dia adalah anak yang sangat baik dan im-"

"Ehem. Mr. Soma," sahabatku terpaksa memotong lagi kata-kata Pangeran yang mengalir terlampau bebas itu.

"Oh, maaf Mr. Holmes. Kadang membicarakan sahabat lama bisa menjadi begitu sentimental. Ah, di mana sopan santunku sebagai tuan rumah, biar Agni membawakan teh Assam untuk Anda. Jadi... ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Sahabatku memajukan letak duduknya sehingga lebih condong ke depan, mendekati Sang Pangeran dan mulai berbicara dengan nada seriusnya yang biasa ketika sedang mencoba memperoleh informasi dari saksi penting.

"Ada yang mengatakan bahwa pada hari kecelakaan itu terjadi, butler Earl Phantomhive, Mr. Sebastian Michaelis datang kemari dan mengantarkan sebuah paket. Apa itu benar?"

"Ya. Itu benar sekali. Paket yang aneh, kalau saya boleh berpendapat. Tidak perlu menjadi detektif sekaliber Anda untuk menilai bahwa ada yang salah dengan isi paket itu," jawab pemuda berambut ungu panjang itu dengan ekspresi agak bingung.

"Apa Anda keberatan untuk memperlihatkan isi paket itu pada kami?" tanyaku segera begitu mendengar bahwa paket tersebut memang aneh. Jujur saja, memang tidak perlu menjadi detektif untuk bisa tertarik pada kasus seperti ini.

Pangeran Soma melirik pelayannya yang sedang menghidangkan teh pada kami. Pelayan itu balas melirik pada majikannya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Apa benar tak apa, Tuan Soma?" tanya pelayan bernama Agni itu. Mr. Soma mengangguk. "Ya. Tak apa. Tolong ambilkan paket itu. Kau tahu di mana."

Pelayan yang kelihatannya tidak berbeda jauh usianya dari majikannya segera pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu untuk mengambilkan paket yang diminta. Kelihatannya hubungan antara pangeran ini dan pelayan berambut putih itu tidak sekedar hanya majikan-pelayan saja.

"Tadi Anda mengatakan bahwa Ciel Phantomhive adalah salah satu sahabat Anda di London."

"Itu benar sekali. Kami memang bertemu secara kebetulan, namun dialah yang membantu saya menemukan orang yang ingin saya temui di Inggris ini. Yah, meskipun keadaan harus berkata lain."

"Sepertinya Earl muda ini sangat suka membantu orang yang kesulitan ya," timpal sahabatku dengan raut wajah agak bosan. Pangeran Soma tertawa kecil, mungkin teringat sang Earl ketika masih hidup.

"Ya, ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Meskipun mungkin tiga perempat dari pekerjaannya dilimpahkan kepada Mr. Sebastian, bagaimanapun juga meskipun bergelar bangsawan Ciel masih bocah, bukan?"

Pernyataan tersebut langsung membuat sahabatku mendadak menunjukkan ekspresi ketertarikan.

"Mr. Sebastian? _Butler_ itu? Apakah Anda ingin mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya segala tindak-tanduk Earl Ciel Phantomhive dipengaruhi oleh _butlernya_?" tanya Holmes dengan rasa penasaran murni. Pangeran Benggala itu buru-buru memperbaiki kata-katanya dengan agak bingung, jemarinya bertautan setengah gugup.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku. Malahan menurut saya tidak ada lagi pelayan yang begitu taat pada kata-kata majikannya selain Mr. Sebastian, dan, _well_, Agni. Apapun yang diperintahkan oleh bocah itu pasti langsung dilaksanakan oleh Mr. Sebastian, seberapapun sulitnya, mengingatkanku pada lomba memasak demi Royal Warrant yang termasyhur itu. Mr. Sebastian bagaimanapun juga memang _butler_ yang sangat hebat dan multitalenta, yang mungkin hanya bisa ditandingi oleh Agni-ku, yang omong-omong sudah kembali dan membawakan paket yang kita inginkan."

Kami terpaksa menghentikan percakapan kami setelah melihat Agni, pelayan yang dimaksudkan memasuki ruangan dengan sebuah kotak di tangannya. Kemudian ia meletakkan paket itu di meja di tengah-tengah kami dengan hormat. Kotak itu sederhana saja, dibungkus dengan kain hitam dan diikat dengan pita lebar bergaris hitam-putih. Bagian dalam kotak itu sendiri berwarna ungu beludru, dilapisi dengan kertas transparan putih, dan di dalamnya, di atas bantalan biru yang melapisi bagian dasar kotak, terdapat dua benda. Sebuah permen loli dan selembar kartu. Tidak ada yang aneh sama sekali hingga aku menyadari apa yang tertulis di atas kartu itu.

_In Memory of Ciel Phantomhive, Who died at Aug, 26th, 1889. AGED 13 YEARS._

"Holmes!" pekikku terkejut seraya mencengkeram lengan jasnya. Sahabatku sendiri tampaknya sama terkejutnya denganku. 26 Agustus 1889, menurut tanggal yang tercetak di atas kartu putih berornamen mawar hitam itu. Jikalau ini benar-benar dimaksudkan sebagai paket wasiat, darimana Earl Phantomhive tahu bahwa ia akan mengalami kecelakaan pada tanggal tersebut, tepat pada hari paket itu diantarkan? Tanpa sadar bulu romaku meremang.

"Tanggalnya, Mr. Holmes," ujar Pangeran Soma pada kami. Holmes mengangguk perlahan, mengambil kartu itu dan mengamatinya dengan saksama.

"Wah wah, tidak disangka hal ini malah semakin memperkuat kecurigaanku yang agak tidak biasa. Benar sekali Mr. Soma. Memang ada yang aneh dengan paket ini, terutama kartunya. Terutama kartunya. Kalau boleh-"

"Ambil saja kartu itu, Mr. Holmes. Sama seperti ketiga pelayan mansion Phantomhive yang saya kenal dengan baik juga, saya menginginkan supaya kasus kecelakaan ini diselesaikan dengan baik. Saya hanya ingin meyimpan permen itu saja, jika diperkenankan," ujar pemuda yang duduk di depan kami dengan bersila itu.

Sahabatku memasukkan kartu itu ke dalam amplop dan memasukkannya lagi ke dalam saku jasnya. Kemudian ia mengamati permen yang juga disertakan dalam kotak itu. Sepertinya hanya permen biasa, rasa karamel Butterscotch, produk dari Phantomhive sendiri, dibungkus dengan plastik bening dan diikat dengan pita putih-hitam, jenis yang biasa dihisap oleh anak-anak sepanjang waktu. Dikembalikannya permen itu ke dalam kotak.

"Tentu saja Anda bisa, Mr. Soma. Bahkan mungkin kartu ini juga akan saya kembalikan jika memungkinkan. Nah, mari Dokter Watson, kita masih punya banyak hal yang harus dilakukan jika ingin mengejar sang penjahat dalam kasus ini, sebelum ia membuat kepalaku terlalu sakit karena penuh dengan hal-hal aneh yang tidak mungkin!"

Kami berdua meninggalkan rumah mewah yang dihuni Pangeran India itu dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Teh Assam yang dihidangkan pada kami sama sekali tak tersentuh.

Begitu kami berdua kembali ke Baker Street, makan siang yang lezat telah menunggu kami berdua, tetapi alih-alih langsung duduk di meja makan dan menghabiskan hidangan yang telah disiapkan oleh juru masak, sahabatku langsung mengeluarkan beberapa tumpuk koran dan kliping berita dari gudang sehingga memenuhi ruang duduk kami, kemudian duduk di sofanya yang nyaman dan mulai mencari-cari. Aku jelas sangat ingin membantunya, tetapi bagaimanapun juga tubuhku bukanlah tubuh seorang Sherlock Holmes yang justru menolak diberi makan jika sedang menghadapi kasus yang berat. Maka barulah setelah aku menghabiskan makan siangku aku mendekati sahabatku dengan secangkir kopi dan menegurnya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu Holmes? Apa yang sedang kaucari?"

Ia tidak langsung menjawab ketika kutanya, sehingga untuk beberapa saat kukira ia tidak mendengarkanku, tapi ketika aku hendak membuka mulutku untuk bertanya lagi ia tiba-tiba duduk tegak dan menunjuk-nunjuk artikel di London Times di tangannya.

"Sahabatku Watson! Coba lihat artikel ini! Instingku mengatakan bahwa entah bagaimana artikel ini akan berguna dalam penyelidikan kita. Coba bacalah keras-keras!"

Mau tak mau aku meraih koran itu dan membacakan artikel yang ia tunjukkan padaku.

_KEBANGKITAN PHANTOMHIVE CO. – Januari 1887. Industri mainan, makanan, dan berbagai peralatan rumah tangga milik keluarga Phantomhive yang terkenal dengan berbagai produknya yang berlisensi Royal Warrant, diketahui hampir koleps secara finansial dan struktural semenjak kebakaran di kediaman keluarga utama Phantomhive di Surrey yang menewaskan kepala keluarga sekaligus direktur dari Phantomhive Co. , Earl Vincent Phantomhive dan istrinya, Rachel Phantomhive. Namun belakangan diketahui bahwa Ciel Phantomhive, putra satu-satunya dari keluarga bangsawan muda tersebut, telah berhasil selamat dari kebakaran dan kini mengajukan diri sebagai direktur perusahaan yang diwariskan oleh keluarganya secara turun temurun. Meskipun Earl Ciel Phantomhive baru berusia 10 tahun, namun kelihatannya ia berhasil meningkatkan kinerja dan produktivitas dari industri yang sekarang ditanganinya, terutama dari sektor mainan. Berbagai inovasi dan pembaharuan produk membuat anak-anak di seluruh London, bahkan Prancis, Austria,dan Jerman, tergila-gila._

"Phew. Hebat sekali bangsawan muda ini. Baru sepuluh tahun dan ia mungkin sudah menghasilkan uang lebih banyak daripada penghasilanku seumur hidup," komentarku takjub seraya menyesap kopi.

Sahabatku hanya tersenyum masam mendengar kata-kataku itu.

"Tapi ini saja belum cukup, Watson. Kulihat kau sudah selesai dengan santap siangmu. Ayo bantu aku mencari apapun yang berhubungan dengan keluarga yang misterius itu. Kau ingat keluarga Musgrave? Bahkan keluarga itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan keluarga Phantomhive ini."

Begitulah awalnya hingga aku menghabiskan sisa hariku dengan berenang di tengah tumpukan koran dan kliping majalah, berusaha menemukan apapun yang berhubungan dengan keluarga bangsawan itu yang sekiranya dapat membantu penyelidikan kami. Sebab kukira masalah kecelakaan kereta kuda Earl muda itu hanyalah masalah di permukaan saja. Dan aku yakin sahabatku yang tidak pernah kehabisan rasa ingin tahu tidak akan pernah puas sampai ia berhasil menemukan fakta yang sekecil-kecilnya.

Beberapa jam kemudian aku berhasil menemukan artikel kecil tentang kelahiran Ciel Phantomhive di London Gazette tiga belas tahun yang lalu. Artikel itu biasa saja, hanya mengungkapkan rasa syukur dan doa untuk si bayi, lengkap dengan foto buram kekuningan keluarga bangsawan itu. Kutunjukkan foto itu pada sahabatku dan ia mengangguk-angguk khidmat, memotong artikel itu dan kemudian menyimpannya beserta artikel tentang Phantomhive yang ditemukannya pertama tadi.

"Ah. Akhirnya kutemukan juga artikel tentang kebakaran itu, sahabatku Watson. Coba dengarkan ini," sahabatku sudah setengah badan terkubur dalam tumpukan koran dan asap tembakaunya yang tebal memenuhi flat kami, membuat udara yang dingin terasa lebih berat. Namun dibacakannya juga artikel yang ia temukan.

_KEBAKARAN MANOR BANGSAWAN – Agustus 1886. Telah terjadi kebakaran yang menghanguskan Manor keluarga Phantomhive di Surrey, 31 Juli lalu. Belum dapat dipastikan apa penyebab kebakaran tersebut, namun kepolisian setempat telah berhasil memadamkan api dengan susah payah. Meskipun begitu, beberapa jenazah ditemukan di tengah puing-puing sisa kebakaran dan hampir dapat dipastikan bahwa Earl Vincent Phantomhive (32), istrinya Lady Rachel Phantomhive (30), beserta sejumlah pelayan, John Haversham (42), Joseph Simpson (48), Susan Edwards (27), dan Sarah Newton (50) telah tewas. Jenazah putra satu-satunya Earl Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun saat ini tidak diketemukan dan dinyatakan hilang. _

"Hilang Watson. Bocah sekecil itu pernah hilang entah kemana dan muncul beberapa bulan kemudian dan membangkitkan industri keluarganya yang nyaris runtuh."

"Apa kau yakin informasi dari koran-koran itu benar adanya?" tanyaku agak skeptis. Tidak biasanya Holmes menggantungkan sumber informasi dari artikel koran belaka.

"Ah, kukira tidak ada orang yang tahu lebih banyak daripada koran-koran ini, sahabatku yang baik. Dan meskipun ada... kau bisa lihat di artikel yang kau temukan tadi, di foto keluarga Phantomhive, lengkap dengan pelayan-pelayan mereka yang berbahagia. Apa kau bisa mengenali salah seorang di antaranya? Benar, benar. Matamu memang masih jeli, sahabatku Watson. Ada Mr. Tanaka di antara mereka. Berarti Mr. Tanaka telah bekerja dengan keluarga Phantomhive semenjak sebelum kebakaran itu terjadi, dan ia juga selamat dari kebakaran itu. Ia _memang_ tahu lebih banyak. Ah, hari belum terlalu malam, sebaiknya aku mengirim telegram ke manor Phantomhive untuk mengabarkan kedatanganku."

"Kau akan kembali ke sana? Aku masih tidak yakin Mr. Tanaka akan menerima kedatangan kita, dan meskipun ia menerima, ia tentu masih akan bersikeras memaksamu mundur dari kasus ini bukan?" sergahku sementara ia sudah membebaskan dirinya dari tumpukan koran dan berjalan menuju meja tulis untuk menuliskan telegram lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut kali ini Watson. Aku hanya berniat untuk menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan kok. Tapi sebaliknya..."

Sahabatku berbalik menatapku dengan pandangan penuh arti.

"Sementara aku pergi ke pedesaan Surrey yang nyaman kau bisa membantuku dengan kemahiranmu beramah-tamah, dear Dokter Watson. Bisakah kau pergi mengunjungi sahabat kita di Scotland Yard untukku?" senyumnya.

Bersambung.

(Balasan review untuk reviewer yang tidak login:

ReynaLophLoph : Siapakah dirimu? Ah, saya jadi curiga...

Aoi is Blue : Terima kasih atas pujiannya, saya seneng banget sumpah, hehehe. Yap, meskipun fans Kuroshitsuji sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Ciel dan Sebastian, tapi saya akan mencoba menyajikan twist di endingnya nanti ;) soal reviewnya, yah, saya memang tidak mengharapkan banyak review, karena saya memang menulis apa yang mau saya tulis, dan review itu bonus yang menyenangkan untuk memacu semangat. Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk reviewnya, doakan saja sekitar dua-tiga chapter ke depan fanfic ini sudah akan tamat tanpa berlama-lama.)


	4. Chapter 4

The Adventure of Phantomhive Youngmaster

Chapter 4

Aku mendengus sebal. Sahabatku Sherlock Holmes jarang memberiku tugas atas namanya, namun sekalinya ia memberiku tugas, pasti selalu tugas yang sulit dan membuatku merasa agak malu dengan perbedaan kemampuanku dan dia, seperti pada kasus Klien Penting ataupun kasus tukang cat yang membunuh korbannya dengan gas dimana aku hampir mengacaukan pekerjannya. Aku berharap kali ini aku bisa membantunya semampuku.

"Well, Dokter John Watson? Anda ingin saya memberitahukan catatan-catatan milik polisi tentang, um, Mr. Sebastian Michaelis?" tanya Tobias Gregson, inspektur polisi yang kukunjungi di rumahnya di daerah Weymouth, mengingat hal yang akan kulakukan ini sedikit kurang resmi. Aku mengangguk mantap.

"Benar. Sebastian Michaelis, sampai beberapa waktu yang lalu dia masih menjadi kepala pelayan di Phantomhive Manor. Aku, lebih tepatnya, sahabatku, ingin mengetahui informasi tentang dia dari catatan kepolisian resmi. Tidak perlu yang susah-susah. Cukup data-data umum saja, tempat, tanggal lahir, pendidikan, asalnya, orang tuanya, seperti itulah," terangku panjang lebar. Inspektur polisi itu berdehem beberapa kali, lalu berpikir keras, nampaknya jika keramah tamahanku gagal, aku harus menggunakan jurus terakhir yang diberikan Sherlock Holmes.

"Maaf saja, Dokter Watson. Tetapi kau tahu bahwa aku tidak diperkenankan melihat catatan kepolisian resmi demi kepentingan individu seperti ini. Lagipula kan penyelidikan kecelakaan itu dianggap sudah selesai, tamat. Saya tidak melihat apa gunanya Anda dan Mr. Holmes menerjunkan diri ke dalam penelitian tanpa hasil ini?" tolaknya halus. Aku tahu ia berusaha sesopan mungkin mengingat aku yang memintanya secara pribadi.

"Hanya informasi dasar saja yang kami minta, Inspektur Gregson."

"Maaf Dokter Watson."

Terpaksa kuletakkan secarik kertas yang diberikan oleh Holmes di atas meja. Tobias Gregson membacanya, dan sejurus kemudian ia berdiri dengan marah, wajahnya merah padam dan ia melihat kesana kemari. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia berhasil menenangkan diri dan duduk kembali, meskipun kemarahannya tidak berkurang.

"Ini... Ini keterlaluan, Dokter Watson! Sadarkah Anda bahwa sahabat Anda sedang mengancam seorang petugas polisi dengan isu pribadi? Anda membahayakan karir dan kehidupan rumah tangga saya!" bisiknya marah. Kertas yang ada di tangannya teremas hingga menjadi bulatan kecil. Aku berusaha untuk tersenyum meyakinkan, meskipun masam.

"Tidak seburuk itu, Inspektur. Ini bukannya kami ingin melihat ke catatan skandal Perdana Menteri atau semacamnya. Hanya informasi dasar dan resmi, kutekankan sekali lagi, resmi, tentang seorang pelayan. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Dan keamanan rahasiamu akan terjamin," ujarku tenang.

"Langkah yang Anda ambil untuk menyelidiki kasus ini sudah sedemikian jauh."

"Kasus ini memang luar biasa, Inspektur. Anda hanya tidak bisa melihatnya."

Inspektur itu menghela napas panjang. Terlihat jelas rambut putih yang mulai muncul di antara rambut cokelatnya meskipun usianya masih terhitung muda. Menjadi seorang petugas polisi memang tidak mudah sepertinya, lengkap dengan resiko yang datang dari pihak luar seperti ini. Tetapi seperti sudah kubilang tadi, sahabatku akan menempuh cara apapun untuk mendapatkan data selengkap mungkin. Kalau ada kata pepatah yang mengatakan 'rasa penasaran membunuh kucing', mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan bahwa 'rasa penasaran membunuh Inspektur Polisi juga'.

"Baiklah Dokter Watson. Akan kuantarkan informasi itu ke Baker Street. Besok sore? Baik. Sekarang bisa tolong Anda musnahkan kertas itu? Tolong pastikan istri saya tidak mendengar apapun tentang hal itu. Baik, baik. Terima kasih."

* * *

><p>Sekembalinya dari rumah Inspektur polisi itu. aku mengunjungi flat kami di jalan Baker Street hanya untuk mendapati bahwa sahabatku itu telah berangkat ke Stasiun Waterloo untuk mengejar kereta paling akhir yang menuju Surrey. Karena hari sudah semakin malam akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengakhiri hari dan beristirahat. Meskipun begitu sebelumnya aku menyempatkan untuk duduk sejenak di sofa empuk di depan perapian, ditemani secangkir teh hangat yang nyaman, untuk memikirkan implikasi dan makna implisit yang terkandung dalam perbuatan Holmes barusan, yang terpaksa dialihtugaskan padaku. Selama aku mengenalnya tidak sekalipun ia pernah mengancam petugas Scotland Yard seperti ini meskipun hanya untuk masalah sepele, sama sekali. Bahkan, mengancam seseorang tidak pernah menjadi metode kerjanya yang utama, hanya sesekali ia terpaksa menggunakan metode itu dalam keadaan yang cukup gawat, dan orang yang diancam pun tidak jauh dari bajingan dan penjahat-penjahat yang tidak pantas menerima kebajikan. Tetapi kali ini...! Ah, sungguh membuat gusar, sahabatku satu itu.<p>

Dapat kukatakan bahwa petunjuk-petunjuk yang ia dapatkan dalam kasus ini masih samar dan tidak dapat ia mengerti, sehingga ia terpaksa melakukan hal yang pasti sebenarnya tidak ingin ia lakukan itu. Dan dapat kukatakan pula bahwa hal seperti ini langka dialaminya. Bisa kubayangkan segala macam syaraf dan sel otaknya berputar begitu cepat, diimbangi dengan tubuhnya yang bergerak dengan bersemangat dan ekspresi wajahnya yang antusias. Ya, bagi seorang Sherlock Holmes, kasus-kasus yang kelihatannya tanpa penyelesaian ini adalah tujuan ia dilahirkan ke dunia, _raison d'etre_ baginya. Jika bukan karena kebiasaannya mengabaikan kesehatan dirinya sendiri demi mengejar kasus, tentu aku akan sangat bahagia melihatnya diliputi kasus semacam ini. Ia terlihat begitu... begitu hidup.

Aku hanya berharap bahwa Inspektur Tobias Gegson tidak akan mengalami masalah apapun ketika mencari informasi yang kami butuhkan, sebab jika iya, maka kamilah yang akan menerima akibatnya. Kadang-kadang aku heran juga mengapa diriku ini mau menerima dan melaksanakan permintaan sahabatku begitu saja, tetapi tidak bisa disangkal juga bahwa Sherlock dapat dengan lihainya memanfaatkan rasa keingintahuanku yang tinggi. Tanpa sadar aku tertawa kecil, berdoa semoga kepergian sahabatku kali ini dapat membawa hal baru yang bermanfaat bagi penyelidikannya.

Ketika aku memakan sarapanku keesokan harinya, tanda-tanda keberadaan Holmes belum muncul. Begitu juga ketika aku berangkat menuju klinik bedah tempatku bekerja. Namun ketika aku pulang untuk makan siang sahabatku itu masuk begitu saja ke dalam flat sehingga membuatku terkaget-kaget. Kulihat ia mengenakan setelan bagus yang jarang dipakainya, sehingga bisa kusimpulkan bahwa ia baru saja dari sebuah kunjungan yang lumayan resmi. Namun berlawanan dengan penampilannya, wajahnya kusut dan alisnya nyaris bertaut di tengah saking kerasnya ia berpikir. Tanpa berkata apa-apa ia langsung menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa tempat ia biasa berpikir, dan segera saja asap tembakau mengepul dari pipa yang dihisapnya.

"Apa kau mendapatkan sesuatu yang baru dari Phantomhive Manor?" tanyaku pada akhirnya, setelah membiarkan Holmes berdiam selama sekitar lima belas menit tanpa pergerakan apapun. Ia mendesah, mengisi pipanya lagi dengan tembakau baru, dan kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang baru dari rumah besar itu, sahabatku Watson. Tidak ada sama sekali. Mr. Tanaka masih menolak teoriku bahwa ia menyimpan suatu rahasia besar, dan dengan demikian ia juga menolak memberitahukan hal apapun yang kira-kira berguna sebagai kunci penyelidikan ini dengan keselamatanku sendiri sebagai alasan, menggelikan, pun tidak ada perkembangan terbaru dari kepolisian daerah tersebut dan ketiga pelayan yang meminta tolong pada kita itu."

Aku mendengarkannya dengan cukup prihatin dan perasaan yang agak sedih sekaligus waswas. Jadi... apakah kasus ini tidak akan pernah terselesaikan? Jika memang demikian adanya maka satu-satunya harapan kami hanyalah laporan mengenai informasi tentang Mr. Sebastian Michaelis dari Inspektur Tobias Gregson yang belum datang. Aku sudah hendak membuka mulutku untuk menyatakan simpatiku ketika sebuah senyuman mendadak muncul di balik pipa tembakaunya dan ia mulai tertawa kecil.

"Nah, nah, sahabatku Watson. Kasus kita kali ini tidak sebuntu itu. Untungnya setelah aku tidak berhasil meyakinkan Mr. Tanaka untuk berbicara, Ms. Maylene diam-diam mengingatkanku pada orang yang kemungkinan besar mengetahui tentang masa lalu Earl Phantomhive muda dan lebih mudah dimintai informasi. Yang pertama adalah Baroness Angeline Durless-Barnett alias Madam Red, bibi Earl Phantomhive muda, adik dari ibunya, seorang sosialita dan mantan dokter bedah di Charing Cross Hospital. Kukira kau mengenal wanita ini, Watson?" tanya sahabatku. Aku mengernyitkan alis mendengar nama itu. Tentu, tentu saja sebagai sesama dokter aku pernah mendengar namanya. Seorang dokter wanita yang memiliki spesialisasi di bidang ginekologi, terkenal akan kesukaannya pada warna merah, tetapi...

"Bukannya ia sudah meninggal beberapa waktu yang lalu? Kudengar ia dibunuh oleh perampok di gang sepi," jawabku seraya mengingat-ingat tenang peristiwa yang hampir saja kulupakan itu. "Jadi ia bibi Earl Ciel Phantomhive?"

Holmes mengangguk.

"Benar sekali. Dan karena ia sudah tiada, maka satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyediakan informasi tersebut adalah sang tunangan sekaligus sepupu Earl Phantomhive muda, Lady Elizabeth Midford. Maka begitu pagi menjelang aku langsung menuju kediaman keluarga Midford dan mendapati bahwa Lady Elizabeth hari ini akan bertunangan dengan putra bangsawan muda lain, mengingat sang tunangan sebelum ini dinyatakan telah meninggal karena kecelakaan, bukan? Rupanya orangtua gadis muda ini agak tidak peduli dengan siapapun yang bertunangan dengan putri mereka, selama hubungan itu memberikan mereka status yang lebih tinggi di masyarakat. Benar saja, setelah aku berbicara dengan Lady Elizabeth, yang kali ini bertunangan dengan agak terpaksa, kedua orangtuanya tidak begitu dekat dengan saudara-saudara dan keponakan mereka. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang menyayangi keluarga Phantomhive seperti keluarganya sendiri. Ia mengatakan bahwa dulu, sebelum kebakaran besar itu terjadi, keluarga Phantomhive adalah keluarga yang sangat baik hati dan menyenangkan. Ia juga menceritakan bahwa mantan tunangannya itu dulunya adalah anak yang periang dan setelah ia kembali dua bulan setelah kebakaran sifatnya itu agak berubah dan ia lebih sering kedapatan murung atau marah-marah. Lady Elizabeth bercerita cukup banyak, dan pada akhirnya ia mengiyakan bahwa Mr. Sebastian Michaelis memang muncul dan bekerja di Phantomhive Manor bersamaan dengan kembalinya Earl Phantomhive setelah bangsawan muda itu menghilang pada saat kebakaran. Gadis muda itu bersikeras ia tidak salah ingat, karena sejak kecil ia sering bermain di manor tersebut. Hal ini mengkonfirmasi sesuatu, sahabatku. Bahwa memang telah terjadi sesuatu pada dua bulan jeda hilangnya remaja tersebut setelah kebakaran sampai ia muncul kembali dan hal itu berhubungan dengan kemunculan sang butler yang begitu tiba-tiba. Firasatku mengatakan bahwa jika kita ingin mengusut kasus hilangnya sang bangsawan muda dalam kecelakaan kereta naas itu, pertama-tama kita harus membongkar misteri lain bangsawan Phantomhive ini."

Aku terperangah mendengarkan ceritanya yang panjang lebar itu, dan ketika ia sampai pada kesimpulannya aku pun berhasil menangkap satu hal yang ia maksudkan meskipun tidak ia katakan sendiri.

"Maksudmu... butler itu, Mr. Sebastian Michaelis adalah dalang di balik kecelakaan itu? Apa kau ingin mengatakan bahwa ia menjadi butler di rumah keluarga Phantomhive untuk suatu tujuan atau maksud yang tidak baik, begitu?" tanyaku, semakin lama semakin jauh kasus ini membawa rasa penasaranku. Aku duduk di sofaku yang nyaman, tepat di hadapan sofa yang diduduki sahabatku, di samping perapian dan mencoba untuk menirunya berpikir.

"Sekali lagi, masih terlalu dini untuk menyimpulkan hal itu. Namun ya, kukira ia memegang peranan yang sangat penting, tidak hanya dalam kecelakaan itu, namun juga dalam kehidupan Earl Phantomhive muda itu setelah kebakaran. Omong-omong tentang kepala pelayan satu itu, apakah kau sudah melakukan apa yang kuminta?"

Aku mengangguk dan menceritakan kunjunganku ke rumah inspektur polisi yang meskipun pada awalnya menentang keras tetapi pada akhirnya menyerah itu, mengatakan pada sahabatku bahwa inspektur itu akan datang pada waktu sekitar sore hari, dengan harapan membawa informasi yang kami butuhkan untuk mencapai tahap selanjutnya dalam penyelidikan kasus ini. Maka kami pun menunggu, sahabatku tetap pada kursinya, tidak diragukan lagi memeras otaknya untuk menyatukan kepingan-kepingan petunjuk yang telah ia peroleh menjadi suatu gambaran besar yang akan menunjukkan pada kami fakta di balik keluarga Phantomhive yang misterius itu. Sementara itu aku mengurus beberapa hal, mengirimkan telegram pada kolegaku di klinik dan lain-lain, berhubung aku tidak ingin kelewatan sedikitpun jika nanti Inspektur Gregson datang.

Sore hari datang membawa angin dingin berhembus masuk melalui jendela sebelum Holmes memintaku untuk menutupnya. Meskipun belum ada pukul empat namun langit sudah terlihat menggelap dan awan mendung tebal menggantung pada langit di atas kota London. Kuperkirakan mungkin akan turun hujan badai malam nanti, atau malah jika musim dingin datang terlalu awal, salju kelabu yang akan menutupi jalanan kota dan bukannya air. Mau tak mau hal itu membuatku cemas karena Inspektur polisi yang kami tunggu belum datang juga. Tetapi setelah menunggu sedikit lebih lama, tepat pukul setengah lima inspektur berambut kemerahan itu masuk melalui pintu depan flat kami, membawa serta daun-daun basah yang menempel pada seragam musim gugurnya dan lumpur di bawah kakinya, menaiki tangga dengan langkah dua-dua dan menemui kami di ruang tamu.

"Wah, wah. Sepertinya kami sudah merepotkanmu terlampau jauh ya, Gregson. Kau jauh-jauh langsung kemari dari Southwark, menilik dari jenis dedaunan dan lumpur di sepatumu. Dan dari ekspresimu aku bisa melihat bahwa... kau membawakan apa yang kami inginkan, meskipun tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan..." sambut Holmes dengan ekspresi bersemangat yang berangsur-angsur menipis. Akupun bisa melihat sendiri wajah Inspektur Gregson yang agak masam.

"Pada awalnya saya sendiri pun hanya mengerjakan permintaan Anda ini demi diri saya sendiri, Mr. Holmes. Tetapi setelah mendapati bahwa tidak ada dokumen resmi apapun atas nama Mr. Sebastian Michaelis saya pun mau tidak mau menjadi ikut curiga."

"Tidak ada?"

"Tepat sekali, Sir."

"Bukankah seharusnya pelayan di kediaman bangsawan sepertinya paling tidak memiliki dokumen resmi? Apakah ia seorang kriminal yang berada di negara ini dengan alasan yang ilegal?"

"Sepertinya tidak, Sir. Saya telah memeriksa dokumen-dokumen para kriminal dan imigran gelap, dan tidak ada keterangan apapun juga tentangnya di sana. Demikian pula dengan keluarga-keluarga bermarga Michaelis. Nihil, Mr. Holmes," lapor pria jangkung itu. Sepertinya rasa ingin tahunya pun muncul secara naluriah, bagaimanapun juga ia seorang petugas kepolisian yang harus selalu mewaspadai hal-hal yang terlihat janggal.

"Hmm, menarik. Mr. Sebastian Michaelis ini seperti muncul begitu saja bersama bangsawan muda itu setelah kebakaran," gumam sahabatku, matanya terpejam erat, kedua tangannya tertangkup di atas dada.

"Muncul begitu saja?" sergahku tiba-tiba. Holmes mengangguk lagi.

"Sebab Lady Elizabeth pun mengaku tidak tahu menahu mengenai asal-usul pria itu. Demikian pula dengan ketiga pelayan lainnya. Selain seorang butler profesional yang pekerjaannya hampir selalu tanpa cela, ia tidak pernah bercerita mengenai latar belakangnya sama sekali. Dan kau ingat kamar di Phantomhive Manor yang dipakai Mr. Sebastian, Watson? Sangat bersih, bahkan terlalu bersih. Nyaris tak ada bekas dipakai, seprai yang sangat rapi dan berbau agak apak, baskom air yang kering, jendela yang tak menunjukkan pernah dibuka, tak ada foto, lukisan, maupun barang-barang personal apapun. Padahal di kamar ketiga pelayan yang lain kau bisa mencermati benda-benda personal mereka. Gambar-gambar kekanakan di kamar si tukang kebun, foto-foto di kamar Ms. Maylene, dan beberapa medali di kamar si koki itu misalnya, sudah cukup menunjukkan kehidupan pribadi. Tetapi kamar butler itu... bayangkan hal ini, dear Watson dan Inspektur Gregson! Bahkan tak ada sidik jari di sana. Apakah ia tak pernah memakai kamar itu? Apakah ia selalu tidur di tempat lain? _Apakah ia tidak pernah tidur?_ Tak ada yang bisa memastikannya, sahabatku. Sebab ia selalu pergi tidur setelah semua penghuni rumah terlelap. Dan kemudian, dari berbagai pertanyaan yang kuajukan pada ketiga pelayan itu serta Lady Elizabeth, serta meneliti berbagai perabot di kediaman itu, aku mencurigai bahwa _tak ada seorangpun juga yang pernah melihat pria itu makan_ secara langsung. Apakah ini? Apakah hal ini yang begitu mengganggu pikiranku dengan begitu dahsyatnya sehingga tak ada satupun teoriku yang cocok?" ia mengutarakan apa yang ada dalam benaknya, awalnya pelan, namun pada akhir kalimatnya ia berkata-kata begitu cepat, seakan-akan ia meracau.

Kami, aku dan Inspektur Tobias Gregson sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi atas kalimat-kalimat yang disemburkannya dalam kebingungan itu. Kami terdiam juga ketika ia terdiam, jantungku berdetak begitu cepat ketika menunggu apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya.

"Kau tahu, Watson," ujarnya tiba-tiba, dengan suara yang jauh lebih lirih dan berat, matanya terbuka perlahan, "berapa kali kukatakan kepadamu bahwa jika kita telah mengeliminasi semua hal yang mustahil, maka apapun yang tersisa, betapapun mustahilnya, adalah kebenaran? Namun sepertinya kali ini setelah menyingkirkan hal yang mustahil, maka tak ada lagi yang tersisa."

"Jadi... kasus ini berakhir buntu?" Inspektur Gregson bertanya ragu-ragu, sepertinya ia pun sama tak percayanya denganku.

"...aku harus menemui kakakku Mycroft."

Begitu saja yang ia ucapkan sebelum ia berdiri, menyambar mantel bepergiannya, berlari ke luar flat, dan memanggil kereta kuda dalam waktu kurang dari semenit, bergerak seperti angin ribut, meninggalkanku dan Inspektur Tobias Gregson masih di ruang duduk flat, saling menatap dengan ekspresi bingung.

Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya mengapa sahabatku sampai harus melibatkan kakaknya dalam masalah ini.

Bersambung

* * *

><p>(an : Maaf kali ini nggak terlalu banyak aksi dan dipenuhi oleh pembicaraan panjang ;A; tinggal dua chapter lagi dan chapter berikutnya nggak akan terlalu lama update. Ohya, sekali lagi saya mau menekankan bahwa yang saya ambil untuk fanfiksi ini adalah timeline anime, dimana keluarga Lizzie tidak pernah ditampilkan, dan dengan demikian saya bebas mengasumsikan perilaku keluarga Midford.)


	5. Chapter 5

The Adventure of Phantomhive Youngmaster

Government Confidential

Diogenes Club , _a club for most unclubable men_. Bukan salah baca, tetapi memang Diogenes Club adalah sebuah klub para gentlemen yang membenci perkumpulan di klub-klub, para gentlemen yang cukup pemalu untuk bergabung dan melakukan aktivitas tertentu bersama pria-pria lain, namun tidak terlalu pemalu dan merasa masih butuh untuk bergabung di sebuah klub. Dengan kata lain Diogenes Club ini adalah sebuah klub paradoks. Sebuah bangunan besar yang terletak di kawasan rural London, menjulang setinggi tiga lantai dan didominasi warna putih kerang. Jendela-jendela kaca sederhana namun penuh cita rasa memenuhi seluruh sisi bangunan meskipun tirai-tirai beludru merah menutupi apa yang ada di baliknya meskipun larik-larik sinar lampu berhasil menerobos ke luar, menerangi jalan. Hanya papan nama logam kekuningan yang kecil dan sederhana yang bertuliskan 'Diogenes Club' yang menunjukkan tempat macam apakah bangunan besar itu. Selain itu bangunan tersebut lebih mirip gedung kantor bagi para _gentlemen_ kelas atas.

Di depan gedung inilah sekarang Sherlock Holmes berdiri, mengetuk-ngetukkan pengetuk pintu berukir gaya art nouveau dengan tidak sabar. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu tinggi yang terbuat dari kayu gelap itu terbuka dan seorang pelayan dengan setelan hitam resmi dan monokel keluar menyambutnya.

"Panggilkan Mycroft, tolong," pinta detektif itu tanpa basa-basi, tanpa bertanya-tanya terlebih dahulu apakah kakaknya memang sedang berada di klub itu atau tidak. Ia tahu pasti, sebab jadwal Holmes sulung itu memang hanya berkisar dari kantornya di pusat London dan klub itu saja.

Pelayan tua berambut abu-abu itu mengernyitkan alisnya curiga.

"Maaf, Sir, tapi Anda tidak bisa begitu saja memanggil anggota klub ini dari luar seperti itu, Anda harus membuat janji temu terlebih dahulu, yang akan kami teruskan ke orang yang bersangkutan–"

"Katakan padanya bahwa adiknya, Sherlock Holmes menunggu di luar."

Mulut pelayan tua itu membentuk huruf 'o'. Matanya menatap wajah Holmes dan membanding-bandingkannya dengan kakaknya salah satu pendiri dan pelanggan tetap Diogenes Club. Mungkin setelah menemukan kemiripan pada struktur wajah dan sinar mata mereka, ia kemudian menghela napas dan meminta kesediaan Holmes untuk menunggu sejenak. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia menghilang masuk dan muncul kembali.

"Silakan masuk, Sir. Anda ditunggu oleh Mr. Mycroft Holmes. Harap tenang dan jangan membuat suara apapun. Tolong ikuti saya."

Sherlock Holmes memberikan mantel luarnya pada pelayan lain yang menyambutnya di pintu, kemudian mengikuti pelayan tua yang pertama. Ia mengingat tempat itu ketika Mycroft pertama kali mengajaknya ke sana, dan ia harus jujur bahwa ia menyukai suasana yang tenang dan rapih seperti di klub itu, membuatnya berpikir lebih baik. Sayang sekali ia terkadang terlampau sibuk dengan pekerjaan detektifnya untuk sekedar membereskan flat sehingga lebih menyerupai ruangan Diogenes Club yang tenang itu.

Seluruh dinding ruangan yang dilapis kayu memberikan kesan klasik yang mewah, meskipun begitu langit-langit yang didekorasi sederhana dan dicat dengan warna putih membuat ruangan tidak tampak terlalu berat. Beberapa pot tanaman dalam ruangan menghiasi sudut-sudut yang kosong. Dan lebih dari itu semua, unsur paling penting dalam klub ini, adalah anggota klub itu sendiri.

Ada lima orang pria, tidak diragukan lagi para pria dari kalangan atas London, duduk di sofa tunggalnya masing-masing dengan nyaman, terpisah kira-kira lima meter jauhnya dari sofa lain. Mereka semua sedang membaca buku atau menulis surat, memanfaatkan meja kecil di samping sofa mereka yang dilengkapi dengan lampu gas, buku, koran, kertas, tinta, seteko teh, dan makanan kecil. Semua sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri, tanpa ada yang mengeluarkan suara – bahkan batuk pun dilarang di klub ini – dan sekarang kelima pria itu telah mengalihkan perhatian dari kesibukan mereka masing-masing dan mengikuti Holmes dengan pandangan mata. Detektif konsultan itu mencoba tersenyum, tapi ia tahu senyum tidak akan berarti apa-apa di klub gentlemen pemalu itu.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah pintu di ujung ruangan utama klub dibukakan unuk Holmes, dan ia masuk ke dalam. Ruangan itu, tentu saja, disediakan khusus untuk Mycroft yang juga adalah pendiri klub yang dimanfaatkan sekaligus sebagai kantor pribadi. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan ruangan utama klub, hanya lebih kecil dan dikelilingi rak-rak penuh buku. Hanya ada dua sofa tunggal di sana, dan satu meja kerja besar dari kayu di sudut yang lain. Ia mendapati kakaknya, duduk di salah satu sofa tunggal, dan dengan tangannya membuat gestur agar Sherlock duduk di sofa yang satunya lagi, tepat di hadapannya.

"Tidak biasanya adikku yang... mandiri ini mencariku. Apakah gerangan kiranya yang kumiliki yang kau inginkan? Tidak, tidak. Biar kutebak. Akses? Ya, ya, pasti akses."

Bungsu Holmes yang lebih tinggi itu duduk seraya mengedikkan bahu.

"Kalau sudah tahu, sebaiknya kita tidak membuang waktu di sini. Sebab sejujurnya aku juga tidak ingin meminta bantuanmu jika tidak terpaksa."

Mycroft tertawa kecil.

"Ceritakan padaku, kalau begitu. Berlawanan dengan yang duga, aku tidak bisa begtu saja mengetahui jalan pikiranmu."

"Oh, benarkah itu?"

"Dan jika ini tentang hilangnya Earl Phantomhive yang sedang kauselidiki, maka sayang sekali, aku tak bisa membantumu lebih jauh."

Sherlock mendecak tak senang. Ia sudah menduga, bahwa kakaknya yang berotak lebih brilian dari dirinya bisa menebak apa maksud kedatangannya kali ini. Tapi ia tidak mengira bahwa kasus Phantomhive ini ternyata mencakup persoalan yang lebih dalam lagi. Pemerintahan Inggris. Mycroft Holmes, di balik penampilannya yang sedang berjuang melawan kegemukan, adalah seseorang dengan posisi khusus di Pemerintahan Inggris, posisi yang sangat spesial, dan bahkan bisa dibilang bahwa ia sendirilah Pemerintahan Inggris itu. Tidak ada yang satu hal pun di wilayah Inggris Raya ini yang terjadi tanpa sepengetahuannya, seluruh urusan, rahasia, skandal, dan kepentingan Inggris Raya tersimpan di otaknya yang luar biasa. Dan jika saja Mycroft mau menekuni bidang yang sama dengan adiknya, Sherlock yakin bahwa kakaknya akan menjadi detektif yang bahkan lebih hebat darinya. Sayang sekali orang yang bersangkutan lebih senang duduk di dalam ruangan dan mengurusi hal-hal membosankan seperti politik. Dan jika Mycroft menola sesuatu hal dengan tegas, hanya bisa berarti bahwa rahasia pemerintah ikut terlibat.

"Tolonglah, Mycroft. Kau tahu betapa misteriusnya kasus itu. Dan aku tak akan pernah beristirahat sampai Earl Phantomhive kutemukan, atau kasus ini kupecahkan, bagaimanapun hasil akhirnya nanti."

"Baiklah, kau bisa memeriksa dokumen-dokumen tentang keluarga Phantomhive dan laporan kecelakaan itu jika kau mau," jawab Mycroft pada akhirnya, setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Sherlock menghela napas dalam-dalam.

"Kau tahu bukan itu yang kucari, saudaraku."

"Bisa lebih spesifik?"

"Agustus 1886 sampai Januari 1887. Aku ingin apapun, dokumen, catatan, nota, apapun yang bisa menunjukkan keberadaan Ciel Phantomhive pada empat sampai lima bulan di antara Agustus 1886 sampai Januari 1887. Bulan-bulan di mana Ciel Phantomhive menghilang dalam kebakaran dan muncul kembali dalam kondisi sempurna, tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun, membangkitkan kembali industri Phantomhive yang tidak kecil, dan muncul kembali bersamaan dengan butlernya yang teramat mencurigakan itu."

Pria yang lebih tua mendesah dengan berat. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mulai berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam ruangan. Kepalanya yang tertunduk dan tangan yang meremas-remas dagunya sendiri menunjukkan kebimbangan. Ia sama sekali tidak memberikan jawaban pada adiknya, bahkan tidak berkata apapun lagi.

"Hanya itu yang kubutuhkan, Mycroft."

Sherlock tetap duduk di pinggir tempat duduknya, menunggu keputusan sang kakak. Sebenarnya ia sudah punya rencana cadangan kalau-kalau kakaknya itu tetap menolak memberikannya akses pada dokumen yang kelihatannya sepele saja namun ternyata bersangkutan dengan kepentingan nasional itu. Rencana yang sama dengan ketika ia harus mengambil surat-surat skandal yang pernah disalahgunakan pada kasus Charles A. Milverton. Ia akan mencurinya. Baru sekitar setengah jam kemudian, akhirnya Mycroft memberikan keputusannya.

Di bawah tatapan mata Sherlock ia beranjak menuju ke meja kerjanya, membuka salah satu laci yang terkunci dengan anak kunci yang ia simpan dalam kantong jasnya, dan setelah beberapa saat mencari-cari ia mengambil sebuah buku kecil bersampul kulit.

"Apa itu dokumen yang kuinginkan?" tuntut Sherlock sembari ikut mendekati posisi Mycroft. Namun hanya gelengan muram yang ia terima.

"Sayangnya bukan. Dokumen yang kau cari itu tidak eksis di dunia ini. Tidak ada satupun hal yang bisa membuktikan kemana hilangnya putra Vincent setelah kebakaran itu. Dan jikalau bukti-bukti tersebut pernah ada, maka tentu telah dimusnahkan."

"Aku tidak tahu Earl Phantomhive sepenting itu."

Sang Holmes sulung menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Aku mau kau camkan satu hal ini, saudaraku. Jikalau kau memang berniat meneruskan penyelidikan ini, tidak boleh ada seorangpun yang terlibat. Tidak seorangpun. Dan tentu saja pemberitaan di media juga harus kau cegah. Bagaimanapun caranya, dengan resiko apapun," tegas pria gemuk yang memakai setelan abu-abu itu. Rambut cokelat gelapnya telah memutih di sana-sini, meninggalkan kesan keemasan ketika ia berjalan melintasi sinar lampu. Dan katika ia yakin telah memperolah janji adiknya, ia melanjutkan.

"Sebab yang penting bukanlah mengenai Earl Phantomhive sendiri. Melainkan keluarga Phantomhive, bangsawan-bangsawan lainnya, dan Pemerintah Inggris sendiri. Kau tahu... bagaimana ya," Myroft mengernyitkan alis tanpa sadar, menimbang-nimbang bagaimana sebaiknya menyampaikan fakta, "Keluarga Phantomhive sedari dulu adalah 'anjing penjaga Ratu'. Merekalah yang menjaga dunia belakang Inggris Raya ini dari ancaman-ancaman yang berbahaya. Merekalah yang membereskan masalah melalui jalan belakang jikalau hukum sudah tidak lagi berdaya. Mengejutkan bukan? Bahkan kau bisa menghitung dengan jari berapa jumlah pejabat Scotland Yard yang mengetahui tentang hal ini... bocah sekecil itu..."

"Lalu... apa hubungannya dengan kebakaran di Phantomhive Manor?"

Mycroft menoleh pada Sherlock dengan sangat perlahan. Kedua matanya awas, melirik ke setiap sudut ruangan, seakan-akan di sana ada orang lain yang dapat mendengar mereka. Lalu dengan suara yang amat sangat lirih, ia berbisik.

"Ratu sendirilah yang memerintahkan pembakaran Phantomhive Manor. Dan... penculikan putra tunggal Earl Vincent Phantomhive pada bangsawan saingan keluarga bangsawan itu. Semuanya tidak lebih dari masalah politik, saudaraku..."

Kepingan teka-teki mulai terjatuh pada tempatnya. Satu-persatu potongan yang ia butuhkan untuk melihat gambaran kasus ini secara keseluruhan mulai tersambung. Kecelakaan itu... kebangkitan industri Phantomhive... tidak... belum... masih ada satu lubang besar yang menganga pada kasus ini. Tepat di tengahnya, satu kepingan yang akan mengunci keseluruhan bagian sehingga terbentuk satu lukisan utuh. Dan sayangnya, kepingan yang hilang tersebut adalah 'wajah' dari kasus ini. Tanpanya, kasus ini tetap tak akan pernah terselesaikan.

Namun mau tak mau hal itu membuat Sherlock merasa muak. Politik, politik lagi. Sungguh mengerikan bagaimana politik bisa membuat sekumpulan orang-orang yang haus akan kekuasaan tega membunuh satu keluarga dengan keja, dan bahkan bocah sekecil Earl Phantomhive muda itu harus terseret dalam permainan kotor ini!

"Apa hanya itu yang bisa kauberikan?" tanya Holmes bungsu dengan nada getir, tangannya hendak meraih buku yang masih dibawa Mycroft, tetapi Mycroft dengan sigap menjauhkan buku itu dari jangkauan adiknya.

"Sabarlah sedikit. Ini hanya buku alamat. Aku... akan memberikanmu beberapa alamat. Dan apa yang akan kaulakukan dengan alamat-alamat ini selanjutnya sama sekali bukan urusanku."

Beberapa saat kemudian Sherlock Holmes meninggalkan Diogenes Club dengan secarik kertas di saku jas dan beberapa nama serta alamat yang tertulis di sana. Besok, ia bertekad, besok akan menjadi titik akhir dari perjalanan kasus ini. Ia tidak peduli akhir macam apa yang menunggunya. Ia hanya peduli pada dua nama. Ciel Phantomhive dan Sebastian Michaelis.

Bersambung

(a/n : Chapter ini agak berbeda dengan sebelumnya, ya? Karena chapter ini saya memakai sudut pandang orang ketiga X3 Terutama karena Dokter Watson nggak ada dan chapter ini didominasi oleh interaksi Sherlock dan kakaknya. Saya mengambil personaliti Mycroft dari Mycroft Sherlock BBC, karena di buku aslinya dia nggak terlalu diekspos. Deskripsi Diogenes Club saya ambil juga dari Sherlock BBC. Chapter depan akan menjadi ending dari fanfic ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca, _please review if convenient, if inconvenient review anyway_.)


End file.
